


Journey of the Weak

by Judge99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Solo Leveling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, OP Harry Potter, Solo Leveling - Freeform, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge99/pseuds/Judge99
Summary: Harry was betrayed and blurred seconds from death with a different set of events in the Chamber of Secrets his life glittering away a new perspective born along with a similar outlook to the world like Tom. A new power is unleashed to which defies fate and logic.I own nothing.Harry Potter x Solo Leveling
Relationships: Harry Potter x OC - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Journey of the Weak

A/N: So yes while I am aware I still have the uncompleted stories to complete such as Lightening Empress, Apprentice and Forces of Darkness however after finally going over a recent comic book or Manwa from Korea I found this storyline incredibly addictive and found there were barely any forms of crossover with this in anything else besides one I found with a My Hero Academia archive fanfic (which was where I even found out about Solo Leveling) and was stoked id be the first to write this crossover. 

  
With the new line of work Ive found myself intyo with the risig events of the Covid 19 virus I have decided to put Forces of Darkness, Lightning Empress and Apprentice on hold for the time being. They are not abandoned however I just need to focus and complete one story ata time instead of tryig to complete ad do chapters for them all at once. 

  
Note: I would strongly advise that you read up on Solo Levelling first before reading this fanfic otherwise it might not make much sense. 

  
Summary: Harry was betrayed and blurred seconds from death with a different set of events in the Chamber of Secrets his life glittering away a new perspective born along with a similar outlook to the world like Tom. A new power is unleashed to which defies fate and logic.   
Harry Potter x Solo Leveling 

Chapter 1: A Second Chance.  
oOo  
"To share your weakness is to make yourself vulnerable; to make yourself vulnerable is to show your true strength."  
oOo

  
Harry panted harshly when he had finally defeated the Basilisk the Sword of Griffindor practically glued to his hands with the dried blood on his tarnished robes watching in satisfaction when the beast finally laid low on the ground not moving.

  
"Impressive Harry Potter. The killing of the king of serpents is nothing to scoff at" 

  
Harry tiredly cast his eyes to Riddle who was watching the fight from his leaning position on a marble pillar his body was clear and slowly flickered in and out of reality the sneering rage marred on his face helping to boost Harry's ego just a little. Harry had managed to strike at the cursed books with a fang from the Basilisk while imbedded inside it wasn't strong enough just yet to completely erase the younger version of Voldemort away.  
Fawkes, the familiar of Dumbledore bent down on Harry's arm gazing into the wound sadly before the small chestnut like eyeballs scrunched tightly unleashing a small trickle of tears turned his arm back to perfect health through the smalls searing pain of the Basilisk venom still pulsed through his veins Harry's wounds to which slowly enclosed.

  
A loud bang resonated through the chamber as the familiar clattering of footsteps hammered down the cobbled floor a glimmer of a gangly freckled flaming red-haired boy huffed and puffed his way inside. Ron Weasly made it to the clearing his stomach bulging in loathing from the amount of movement followed by the face that was almost matching his hair.

  
"H-H-Harry" Ron huffed out while catching his breath ignorant of the fact the memory of the evilest wizard in Britain was standing only a few feet away, his sister lay snow like pale on the ground unmoving and the humongous body of the Basilisk was dribbling blood into the pool didn't seem to factor into the gluttonous boy's senses.

"Wheres Ginny."

"Ron" Harry stared in denial."How did you get past the boulders barricade on our way in? How did you even get through the door only a Parselmouth can enter."

  
Ron proceeded to make strange and gurgled sounds with his mouth like ragged spitting.

  
Harry blinked. "Never mind."

  
Harry honestly wondered why he even kept him as a friend. 

  
(A/N: From the Deathly Hallows book been wondering when I might need to use that little trick so I thought id get it over with.)

  
It was here that the still corpse of the humongous serpent suddenly came back alive grasping its jaw around Harry's arm while the tail weakly coiled itself around Harry's torso and legs despite it being weak from the sword lunge in the mouth it was still strong enough to immobilize the young wizard.

  
"Red hair, freckles and from the aura of your magic you must be a Weasley I assume" Tom deduced staring blandly at Ron who just stood watching his best friend suffer frozen on the spot. "You are a pureblood even if your family has disgraced itself through the centuries and as such it would be quite a waste to kill you along with that sister of yours so because of this little interaction I shall oppose an offer."

  
Harry stared his vision a little blurred because the venom was starting to creep in.

  
"Take the dagger out of the diary and leave this place. Abandon your friend and sister and do not return you can escape unharmed and ignore the hand of death by Lord Voldemort."

  
He will save them.  
Ginny - his sister.  
My best friend.

  
Ron shuddered violently his eyes targeted the dagger-like fang that was embedded inside of the cursed book the redheaded boy without hesitation charged forward with a swing of his foot he flung the dagger high in the air like a football the fang into the air until it landed with a monotone splash in the lake. Skidding around he sprinted towards the exit leaving his minuscule dignity, honour bound affection for his family and his best friend.   
Harry stared miserably at the coward he had called his best friend scrabbling up the ladder before bolting through the door his footsteps echoed dimly out of earshot.

  
Tom laughed cruelly at the whole situation his form started to stabilize before screaming something in Parseltongue the side of a tail smacked headlong into Harry's torso knocking the wind out of him and hurtling him towards the walls of the chamber a large dent impacting the hit to where the twelve-year-old boy succumbed to the injury bleeding from the rupture in his ribcage most likely the attack had split and punctured a bone into his lung the pain was excruciatingly high. But no matter what he wouldn't give somethings abstract as a "memory" the satisfaction.

  
"All good things must come to an end as too will the last line of the Potter lineage." Tom mused aloud."Goodbye and farewell Mr Potter."

  
"DESTROY HIM"

  
With a snap of the mouth, the Basilisk flared its nostrils already acknowledging the shuffling of broken glass and barely audible gasps of discomfort from the younger boy before launching itself at the resisting meal at full force. Harry too tired to move just shuffled miserably upwards, back left to rest like lead against the chipped wall waiting for the Basilisk to finish him off.

  
It might have been from the profuse blood loss, trauma of the current situations or the invigorating rage boiling his blood like lava at his best friends betrayal to leave him and his sister here to die but the snake was moving incredibly slow practically like it wasn't moving at all, teeth (with what remained of them) elongated and at arm height pierced through his body from the shoulder blades all the way through to his lower back a splash of wine red blood coated his emerald green irises. 

  
Dying didnt seem so bad it wasn't like life had played anything in his life to his favour. When Hagrid had arrived at that retched hut and told him about the magic he thought that this would finally become his chance at something new - to be accepted by others, make friends that actually liked him instead of running away simply because his cousin told them to. 

  
But that never happened at least not the way he thought. People would stare and gawk at him like he was a feral animal in a cage that would strike when they least suspected it wether at one minute he was the saviour of the wizarding world to losing House Points and proclaimed a pariah of the castle to be the hero the next day.

  
**"% &£%*sss....SSSS**  
Did he really have any true friends, to begin with? Ron had just blatantly shown his true loyalty only to himself not to mention he had left Ginny to die in an abandoned chamber. The Hogwarts Express was a magic train specifically for a magic castle so would it change and elongate itself for more than enough students? Which meant there was more than enough student to fill in the compartments.

  
"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." 

  
Molly Weasley had been a student too at Hogwarts and more than likely had gone there for a full seven years...hadn't she been screaming about where the Platform had been in a crowded train where he was while talking loudly about Muggles. They were never trying to find the Platform...they were trying to find him. For what his wealth that was stocked in is the vault? Or maybe it was the fame of being an orphan?

  
Lies

  
Hermione, he would miss significantly more than Ron she had helped them with their homework not to mention that she definitely had the bigger brains of the three of them...and also had twice the arrogance. She took the title of "smartest witch of the century" a little too strongly she would constantly challenge him to better himself not to mention that she was incredibly bossy and would always contradict his actions telling him that he would be making the wrong choice degrading himself to a low point. Going to Hogwarts and leaving without any friends might be a sad existence but it was far from the worst. 

  
**3£ &^%$£...SSSS-SSYSSTTTTTTMEEEEEMMM**

  
The glimmering sparks of light in Harrys eyes let him catch a glimpse of Tom who continued to watch him die his body starting to become more and more solid by the second all the while Ginny skin turned frosty white the light in her eyes dimming faster than his own was death closing in tenderly. Harry for as much as he tried honestly couldn't hate Voldemort/Tom or whatever he wanted to call himself.

  
James and Lilly for whatever reason they could have died had chosen to die in their own home instead of going to somewhere with a higher amount of security they could have even left the country and gone into hiding maybe through Muggle protectiveness something Voldemort would never think that other wizards would try to hide like Muggles. 

  
Tom was an outcast just like Harry was the only difference with the two having the same skill was that Harry hated the ability and only used t for others with the other students despite saving that student Justin they had ostracized him as an upcoming Dark Lord. On the other hand, Tom had used the ability without care of what others thought about him, he valued the gift as a form of power and used this ability to rise through the ranks and evolved into an individual so powerful that people could barely whimper his very name even after over a decade. 

  
Power...the power to do as one pleases to accomplish any goals breakthrough abysmal barriers of peoples opinions and do whatever you wanted. Absolute power. 

  
And this world - this small callous and biased Wizarding World...even the non-magical world.

  
 **Is not worth saving**.

  
"One more chance" Harry muttered weakly the Basilisk had released itself from its grip rising higher in the air on its hind tail tongue lavishing in the rich blood rolling from the snout preparing the swallow the small measly meal whole. A pool of tears leaked on his cheeks the cruelty of the situation crushing him.

  
"I don't want to die. Not in this wretched place." the child wizard croaked.

  
**Ping**

  
Whatever had existed from the physical form of Harry Potter be it the clearing of the chambers murky waters, the statues, walls, ceiling, floors, the death sentence that was the humongous snake and Tom and Ginny vanished from sight all consumed in a twister of void black all noise disappeared senses were numb with a single chime-like bell resonated through the surroundings with a tint of pale blue floating in front of Harry to which he looked in bewilderment at the strange mirage. It looked like a pop-up window tinted blue with eggshell white writing inscribed:

  
**ALARM**  
 **(YOU HAVE COMPLETED ALL THE NECESSARY REQUIREMENTS OF THE SECRET QUEST "COURAGE OF THE WEAK")**

  
Staring was the only logical action.

  
"Wh-What" Harry murmured his voice dry and scratchy from the shivering temperatures and saliva caught in his lungs. The message repeated itself a second time the sound almost resonated through Harry's skin but nobody else was beside him. it was a females voice monotone like yet gentle. 

  
"What's this?"

  
"Completed all requirements?"

  
**(YOU HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT TO BECOME A PLAYER. WILL YOU ACCEPT?)**

  
Harry's eyes continued to stare at the new message that had overlapped the old one his mind-boggling at this unexpected event. What did it mean if he wanted to become a "Player" was this some sort of magic ability like Parselmouth? 

  
**(YOU DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME REMAINING. IF YOU REFUSE, YOUR HEART WILL STOP APPROXIMATELY 0.02 SECONDS LATER. WILL YOU ACCEPT?)**

  
"If I accept this gift...I don't have to die." Harry gurgled aloud the vision of the message started to dim the blackness of death creeping into his skin turning icy cold emerald irises bloodshot and weak. Something inside of him snapped in that instance, nobody came down here to help his friend had betrayed him, professors had ignored his plight and he would eventually be carted back to the Dursleys. 

  
But this thing - this strange apparition. He could feel its power.God, he wanted that. Give me that power.  
GIVE ME UNMATCHED POWER.

  
**ALARM**   
**IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT, YOUR HEART WILL STOP APPROXIMATELY 0.02 SECONDS LATER.**   
**WILL YOU ACCEPT**

**ACCEPT REFUSE**

  
"I accept." Harry whispered hopefully whatever this was could understand throughout the mushed blood it almost felt like his lungs would puncture from the amount of energy he dwindled.

  
With a satisfying ping, the window closed the last thing that Harry saw before he passed out into unconsciousness was the blinding flare of a supernova his slumped form hitting the ground Toms screaming echoed around him for a fraction of a second before being obliterated from reality.

  
"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC" the phantom memory screeched. 

  
And so began the birth of a monarch.

oOo  
Harry stared at the roof of the Infirmary without really being present in the mind to comprehend as to what he was currently seeing. Was this some form of hallucination, maybe the afterlife or just another crude dream? No. He could feel his limbs wiggling his toes coated in the blankets and his fingers which stung a little on the feather-like mattress but if he could feel then he had to be alive. 

  
He had survived yet another crazy year at Hogwarts. 

  
Slowly Harry leaned slotted on the bench of the bed rubbing the sleep and dreariness out of his eyes. The sunlight in the dusty mirrors suggested it was morning or at least the middle of the day a small bouquet of flowers decorated his nightstand a collection of Bertie Botts beans like last year at the foot of his bed. Harry scoffed making a mental note to throw them all in the trash the first time chance he got. 

  
Wait..he could see them so clearly. 

  
Harry lifted a hand to his face but was surprised to find that his glasses were nowhere to be found until he pulled through one of the nightstands draws and found them broken into several pieces wrapped in a white cloth  
After the news about his ability to talk to reptiles came to light the whole school had gone against him be it Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw even his own House had turned their back on him the Quiddich team would smile uneasily and nod dumbly their anxious and nervous body language said it all. 

  
"Hello, Great Harry Potter Sir." A voice squeaked out. 

  
Dobby materialized at the side of his bed jumping onto the top his crooked smile beaming one of his ears had a bloody bandage and there was a jagged scar torn through the pillow sheet he called clothing. Harry wasn't sure if all elves were sentient to see the future but maybe Dobby had been right that he didn't show to Hogwarts this year and all future visits were to be ceased. 

  
"Hello Dobby" Harry said his eyes narrowed at the abusive marks adorned but the elf was either ignoring the painful cuts or simply did not recognize them as a worry. 

  
"Are you ok young sir"

  
Harry shrugged. "Nothing that I haven't gone through before. You were right by the way Dobby I should have never returned to the castle in the first place. By the way, how did I end up here."

  
"Professor Dumbledore made his way through inside of the Chamber to help you Harry Potter sir they said your body was in near-critical condition by the time you were retrieved." Dobby squeaked. 

  
Harry scowled maliciously. "So once again that fool knew all along where the Chamber was and he didn't think that it would be wise to tell people before the petrifications started. I was right to try and leave."

  
If possible the House-elves eye bulged tennis ball orbs inflated twice their size. "Young Harry Potter is leaving Hogwarts."

  
Harry hesitated the thought raced through his mind the implication to if he had decided to leave still hung like a foreboding black cloud. Would he leave Hogwarts for good? If he did would return back to the Dursleys?  
No...no if he was old enough to play underage at Quiddich handle practically all of the Hogwarts staff issues including surviving an attack from a full-grown mountain troll, smuggle a dragon out and face the dark wizard a hundred times over then he was more than mature enough to leave Hogwarts for good. If Hogwarts was a magical school in the United Kingdom then did that mean there was more? He had overheard Vernon talk with Petunia about Dudleys failing grades and heard mutters about hiring a private tutor perhaps the wizarding world had something like that?

  
"Dobby are there any other schools that teach magic in the Wizarding World or any tutor you can hire preferably outside of Europe?" Harry inquired kindly. It was hard to contain the bubbling anger inside but he wouldn't lash out at the one person that had at least attempted to try to save him. 

  
Dobby's eyes scrunched into a frown his "thinking face" evident until they burst open a crooked smile beaming.

"Well there is a place called the Salem Institute in America they take into account classes like Muggles would such as Mathematics, English and diverse languages that can be implanted into spells they teach most of the classes they would at Hogwarts including daily exercises and Mind Arts. "

  
Harry frowned. "Mind Arts?"

  
"Yes sir. The Mind Arts are two branches of magic that directly occur with the brain they are Occulemency and legillimancy. Occulemency is a branch of magic that is used to act as a defensive shield to block people from reading your mind including on how to sharpen your own. Legillimancy can be used to read another's mind it is the spear that can penetrate through the mental barriers. 

  
Harry leaned up the subject greatly interesting him. "So which one is stronger. Legillimancy or Occulemency."

  
"It depends solely on the wizard Harry Potter. Legillimancy is the spear that can penetrate any barrier while Occulemency acts as the unbreakable shield you can learn both but might only be a master of one."

  
Harry pondered over that the usual headaches he would obtain when he had unconsciously stared at the back of Quirrell's head in his first year was a good example. Maybe if he learned this Occulemency then he good gathers a better understanding of his magic. Turning to Dobby he presented him with a warm smile.

  
"I'm sorry I got so angry the last time we talked to each other Dobby. I was being incredibly selfish and arrogant over your warnings. I'm grateful that you were looking out for me even when you had no reason to." Harry apologised bowing his head down. 

  
Dobby exploded in a waterfall of tears using the overly large pillowcase as a napkin dabbing his the waterdrops away leaving a small puddle on the cloth. 

  
"It was my pleasure Harry Potter sir." Dobby whimpered in rising joy.

  
Harry thought about how Dobby came to save him even going so far as to run away from the family that he served in order to do it until another question arose in his head. Dobby was a house-elf and as such, it was very strange for a supposedly dedicated creature to leave his duties to warn a complete stranger about an event that might have caused his death. 

  
Who told Dobby to save him?

  
"Dobby remember when you tried to stop me from coming to Hogwarts" Harry asked cautiously a sense of uneasiness growing in his stomach. 

  
Dobby nodded so fast his pointy ears flapped mercilessly.

  
"Who told you to come to save me?" Harry asked finally

  
Donny blinked a few times before shyly casting his gaze to the floor.

  
"You said that you serve a family right and you are enslaved." Harry continued. "But how would you have been able to leave your family to warn me without their permission. Did somebody in the family you serve warn me about the attack.

  
Dobby reluctantly nodded surprisingly he didn't start to bash his head on the table nightstand. "Yes sir indeed. There was somebody in the family I serve that ordered me to go to your residence and tell you not to attend Hogwarts this year. She is Narcissa Malfoy."

  
"Malfoy" Harry blurted out rubbing his ears to make sure he heard that correctly. "You serve the Malfoys."  
Dobby nodded. "Narcissa Malfoy who is Dracos mother was the one that overheard the plot her husband whispered about a nasty book dripping with Dark Magic and told Dobby to warn Harry Potter no to attend Hogwarts."

  
Why. Why would Dracos mother warn him not to attend Hogwarts? Harry had met Draco and his father and naturally assumed the entire family were evil and even heard rumours from the Weasleys that Lucius was one of Voldemort's top supporters when the raids and war had ended the Head of the Malfoy family had declared he was under the Imperious Curse through mind control and had no control over his actions. With all the wealth it didnt take an idiot to guess that he had simply bribed his way out of trouble.

  
**(UNREAD MESSAGE)**

  
The small ping resonated through the Hospital Wing, Harry being the only person who heard this while the House Elf remained deaf to the resonating sound. Above Harry, a few metres above the post-post was a hovering blue-tinted screen like the one down in the chamber. Harry stared at it uneasily unable to know how to feel about this strange apparition. 

  
He remembered it was the last thing he remembered. He was bitten by the Basilisk, the darkness of death started to creep in his veins the light dimming with every second until he accepted the choice to this strange thing.

  
"Hey, Dobby can you see this thing?" Harry asked pointing to the floating notification. Dobby turned to where the young wizard was pointing however Dobby just shook his head the illuminated message out of sight apart from Harry. 

  
Harry stared at the message unsure but drowsiness started to kick in. Sensing this Dobby disappeared for the time being in a plume of light smoke by the time he had vanished Harry's head hit the pillows again sleep consuming him his dreams plagued by this strange thing only he could see. 

  
More questions with little few answers. 

  
oOo  
"This is quite an irregular request from you Mr Potter."

  
Harry and the healing nurse Madam Pomfrey were in the middle of a discussion in the empty infirmary. After Dobby had vanished for the time being the conversation was heard from the matron's office altering to the fact the unluckiest student receiving the most hospital visits had finally awaken. Normally Poppy was responsible to alert the patient after the student ah awakened and tend to their remaining injuries as well as the ear-splitting scolding for arriving there in the first place. 

  
However Poppy held a slightly different advantage t what the other staff had.  
To become a nurse she had taken classes of high ranking in healing arts including an apprenticeship at ST Mungos where she was to learn her duties even taking vocational studies into the reparation to heal magical creatures to increase her knowledge and repertoire. As a patient under her care, Harry had brought up a request for complete confidentiality of the events that had landed him in the infirmary as well as isolation from all "guests" that try to see him even the Headmaster was forbidden.

  
"I understand this mam but I'm afraid that for reasons I can't go into detail with you in case the Headmaster or the other staff find out."

  
Poppy nodded slowly not quite understanding what the situation was about but accepted her patient's rights to privacy. 

  
Hogwarts year would end in only a few weeks and in that time Harry tried experimenting with this new form power that he had gained. He only called it a "power" because of how it seemed to activate on its own without him ordering it to appear like a magic spell felt almost ghost-like as though the power was on a different plane of existence.

  
But it wasn't the same.

  
Whenever Harry used magic unlike Hermione who would flip through every book she could get her hands on and try to memorize every spell as though they were just special little words to spit out, and Ron who even from an entire lineage of wizards was very weakly skilled. Harry chose to keep his talents with magic a secret he would study late at night and learn not just the theory but try and visualize the spell in his mind the result being a strange sensation building in his chest addictive-like crawling in a hot bath. 

  
This thing wasn't magic at all. It was something completely different.

  
Harry looked uneasily at the notification **UNREAD MESSAGE** wondering how this thing works. He had already tried to touch the message with his bandaged hands but no matter how hard he tried his fingers would just phase right through the letters. Harry started to ponder this problem wondering how to even interact with it if he couldn't even touch it thinking back to how he made the words change the first time. 

  
His voice! Didnt he accept through his voice to become this "Player". Maybe it would react to certain voice commands? So if it was an unopened mail...

  
"Open Mail" Harry timidly commanded feeling a little silly. 

  
The message shuttered a little before it shimmered changing into a new window the wording extended itself. 

  
**MESSAGE**   
**WELCOME, (PLAYER) (UNREAD) (DAILEY QUEST: PREPARING TO BECOME STRONG)**   
**HAS ARRIVED (UNREAD)**

**ALARM**   
**(THE SYSTEM WILL HELP THE "PLAYERS" GROWTH)**   
**(IF HE FAILS TO BEY THE SYSTEMS ORDERS THERE MAY BE A PENALTY)**   
**(YOUR REWARDS HAVE ARRIVED)**

"The System. Is that what its called?" Harry murmured staring at the message board again which shimmered back to the unopened message notification. So this System was in charge to make him stronger, what did it mean when it said he had "rewards" and what did it mean that if he failed he would earn a Penalty. Would it kill him if he refused to follow an order? What would he have to do?

  
"Open Message: Dailey Quest to Become Strong" Harry said.

  
A much larger message board opened with a detailed list-making Harry's eye boggle:

  
**QUEST DIRECTIONS**   
**DAILEY QUEST - GETTING READY TO BECOME POWERFUL**

**GOAL**   
**(INCOMPLETE) PUSH-UPS (0/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) CURL-UPS (0/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) CURL-UPS (0/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) SQUATS (0/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) RUNNING (0/100)**

WARNING - FAILING TO COMPLETE THIS DAILEY QUEST WILL BRING A PUNISHMENT ASSOCIATED WITH THIS QUEST.  
Harry read through the list a pearl white icon that looked like a stopwatch glowed brightly at the bottom of the list.   
This looked impossible.

  
Even if he took his time with this type of workout it would be completely agonizing over time but maybe he could do something to counter the physical fatigue. Magic had all sorts of potions that could enhance physical muscles temporarily so it might be possible his grades in Potions might work and his books would be far better tutor than Snape could ever hope to be. He also noticed the warning at the bottom in crimson red about their being a "punishment" should he not complete this Dailey Quest. Does that mean that there was a time limit to complete these exercises? What would happen if he didnt do all of this?

  
oOo

  
Harry panted beads of sweat started to trickle down his exposed back as he continued his pushups more and more before switching to his curl-ups dual sets making good use of sparing time and conserving his limited energy. It had been a little awkward when Poppy had entered to one of her patients performing exercise when he should have been resting but after over half an hour of pleading for this favour (along with the promise of never being put to bed in an infirmary again) Pomfry had reluctantly agreed to retreat back to her office casting the twelve-year-old wizard strange looks. 

  
Because one of the orders that the System had given him was to run for 100 KM he had needed to sneak out of the castle temporarily luckily Dobby had managed to deliver his school trunk from the Griffindor Dormitory and he had plucked out his Invisibility Cloak and snuck out to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and began a steady job along the outskirts of the school.

  
Harry with a final huff completed the last of his squats thankfully Katie on the Griffindor team practised a few Muggle exercises her dad was apparently a heavyweight boxer and she had taught him through a few workouts to hasten his process with Quiddich. Not to mention that Dudley had all sorts of unread books and guides into wrestling and gym regimes barely touched that he would sometimes steal to cure his boredom. 

  
**QUEST DIRECTIONS**   
**DAILEY QUEST - GETTING READY TO BECOME POWERFUL**

**GOAL**   
**(INCOMPLETE) PUSH-UPS (100/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) CURL-UPS (100/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) CURL-UPS (100/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) SQUATS (100/100)**   
**(INCOMPLETE) RUNNING (100/100)**

**WARNING - FAILING TO COMPLETE THIS DAILEY QUEST WILL BRING A PUNISHMENT ASSOCIATED WITH THIS QUEST.**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **QUEST REWARDS**  
 **CHOOSE YOUR REWARDS**  
 **(YOU MAY CHOOSE ONE OF THE FOLLOWING REWARDS BELOW)**  
 **REWARD # 1. STATUS RECOVERY**  
 **REWARD #2. STAT POINTS**  
 **REWARD #3. RANDOM BOX**

  
In a personal viewpoint, this whole thing seemed to be entirely like one of Dudley's video games which meant the creator must have had one sick sense of humour with the character design. Harry's eyes trailed down the list to "Status Recovery" which sounded useful.

  
"Accept Status Recovery" Harry intoned.

  
A short burst of dazzling olden sparks and gleam surrounded Harry almost like an aura completely eating away at his fatigue and aching bones before vanishing from sight the sweat and hot skin had evaporated with a simmering thrill shooting through his veins. That time was definitely magic the "Status Recovery" healed his fatigue after he successfully pulled off a daily workout so as long as he pulled it off he would gain that reward along with the two other ones. While trapped in bed Harry had learned a few other things by randomly commanding prompt words to try to trigger the System mostly in what you would hear in those Fantasy RPG games the younger kids loved. 

  
"Status" 

  
A window opened on Harry's right centre and left with a full 3-D image of the twelve-year-old Harry Potter adorned in a hospital gown in the window eight empty square boxes four on each side of him along with a detailed report on his growth:

**STATUS**   
**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER LEVEL: 1**   
**JOB: NONE FATIGUE: 0**   
**TITLE: NONE**   
**HP: 100**   
**MP: 30**   
**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------**   
**STRENGTH: 10 VITALITY: 10**   
**AGILITY: 10 INTELLIGENCE: 10**   
**SENSE: 10**   
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
**REMAINING POINTS: 0**

  
Harry looked at his "Stats" incredibly impressed at the vast detail of his image in such rich resolution. So these were kinda like his abilities in a strange way or at least what made up his physical and perhaps magical powers. Strength made a fair amount of sense but Vitality, Agility, Sense and Intelligence were fairly unknown to him. He noticed too that each to next stat was a small arrow pointed upwards but the icon was enclosed in black almost like he requires something first.

Remaining Points 

  
Harry snapped his fingers wanting to try something. "Accept Stat Points"

  
The black upward arrow icons morphed from dark grey to a pearl white giving the belief he could touch them again the remaining points that he had went from 0 to 3. Harry instantly put all his points into the Strength stat tapping the icon with his index finger three times and closed the window not feeling much of a change. 

  
Finally the third Reward.

  
"Open Random Box"

  
A shiny plush present with a canary yellow box and light red wrapping paper instantly materialized into his hand slightly bouncing on the palm. Harry wondered if a voice command was needed but decided to go with the flow taking the hem of the ribbon and stripping it away the rest of the present instantly was blown away open and inside was...a key.

  
Harry blinked picking up the small green key wondering what he was supposed to do with this. When he inspected it closer a much smaller blue-tinted window appeared just above the item.

**ITEM: (DUNGEON KEY)**   
**ITEM CLASS: CLASS E**   
**TYPE: KEY**   
**A KEY THAT ALLOWS YOU TO CREATE AN INSTANT DUNGEON. YOU MAY USE THIS IN THE KINGS CROSS STATION ENTRANCE. ITEM MAY BE STORED IN THE PLAYERS INVENTORY.**

  
oOo  
Harry in great satisfaction ripped away from the shards of bandages around his wrists dumping the contents inside of the trash bin next to his bed flexing the bones satisfied that his limbs were correctly working and even better were still present. After ushering out an extra spare Hogwarts robe along with his grotesque handy downs belonging to Dudley (an overly large blue shirt, four times the size of his legs brown slacks.) It was in the afternoon which meant that the Leaving Feast was already in full swing something to which was grateful for after this he didn't intend on returning and thought it would be better he didn't run into any of his housemates or - him.  
Harry made his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and left the room casting a final gaze towards the Infirmary in a strange way Madam Pomfrey had been one of the first real adults that had shown him true care and affection even putting up with the tired old lectures about endangering his own life were somewhat heartfelt it was going to be hard to leave this place. 

  
Harry arrived at his required destination pulling himself uneasily out of his mind and thoughts as he had a fist raised hesitantly at his Head of Houses office. Harry hadn't come here since his last year when he, Ron and Hermione had offered to try to set Norbert free to prevent the Keeper of Keys from being sacked somehow the fact one of the stays had a fire breathing dragon and not told the staff was much more of an unuseful concept as four students out of bed. t least Malfoy had been on that detention too. 

  
Harry knocked. "Professor."

  
"Who is it?"

  
"Harry Potter" 

  
The door flung open McGonagalls eyes darted to his frame before ushering him inside the cat Animagus trotted to the back of her office desk a roaring fire alit since it was already starting to get a little dark the stormy rain poured heavily outside already from its drowsy drizzle but it would pale to the shimmering cold hatred Harry felt staring at this woman that looked down on him as though he hadn't just lost his life 

  
"Its good to see you up and about Mr Potter, you should know that your streak of pure dumb luck will not save you forever" Macgonnagal toned out brashly. 

  
"Pure dumb luck. You try to tangle with the king of all serpents, bitch." Harry thought menacingly his fists curled tightly pulsing red. With unknown patience Harry too a few mental laps in breathing to calm his boiling anger before proceeding to his scripted words. 

  
"Thank you, Professor, that's very kind of you to say. I will only interrupt you for a short while to which you will not have to deal with my shenanigans for much longer." Harry said almost robotically.

  
McGonnagall stared at her problem child student something about him didnt feel quite right. Harry was talking as though he was twice his age not to mention the lad was speaking incredibly very well mature and formal like negotiating with a governor rather than a school teacher. 

  
"I, Harry James Potter am hereby relinquishing my status as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry said with a tone of finality and satisfaction taking a pin on the chest of his robes and dumping it on the women s office. It was a small badge that signalled him as the Seeker for the Griffindor Quiddich Team it usually allowed him to enter and exit the stadium whenever he liked as well as a brand of "honour" to the House.   
To say that the office had fallen silent would be like saying that Voldemort was a bad person. McGonagall simply stared at the discarded badge on her desk and back to the twelve-year-old a flicker of a smile on her face assuming this was some strange form of a joke until the seconds trickled by the minuscule smile faded away until the statement was true. 

  
"I'm afraid that is out of the question Mr Potter. Your parents wouldn't-"

  
"My parents are dead Professor and they have been for a very long time now." Harry interrupted coldly the emerald orbs he had almost flickered strangely in the firelight. Nothing that she said and nothing that she would threaten to do was going to change his mind now. "I do not believe that they can feel anything."

  
Of course, that didn't mean he was going to return like a happy little tyke back waddling to the Dursleys. A single Galleon from what he overheard a Goblin in Gringotts explaining to a family of Muggleborns was worth quite a lot, the concept of trading Wizarding currency into Muggle currency the vast gap in the size was incredibly considerate with that much money in his vault converted to Muggle currency it was incredibly beneficial for later use.   
"You are forgetting that you are underage"

  
Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes, that is true."

  
Mcgonnagal stared the boy down thinking that she had won this argument. 

  
"Which is why my guardians the Dursleys will be more than happy to sever my ties to the school. They always wanted me to be "normal" and even better my ties with them will be severed."

  
Harry turned to ignore the shocked cluttering from his former professor but not without firing off his sardonic comments. 

  
"In my first year, I warned you about the Stone and how somebody was trying to steal it. Despite the fact, an ordinary first-year found out about one of the most hidden secrets among the staff you refused to help me and my...friends you wouldn't even let us explain ourselves not to mention you didnt mention this to the other staff and just left us."

  
"And in the end the "severe punishment" if we disobeyed you was what a few hundred House Points we risked our lives to protect you worthless people and the only justification of a reward was to win a worthless trophy. Pathetic."  
The door was slammed with a deafening so loud it rattled the office furniture the Seeker badge rattled weakly clanging like a pin on the stone cobbled floor.

  
oOo  
Finding a secure corridor safely away after making sure that McGonagall wasn't going to tail him Harry slumped his back down on the stone wall breathing an exasperated sigh from his lips the tension of sweat started to roll down his forehead as he wiped it away with the sleeve of his robe. He stared at the robe with its midnight black design and trims of cardinal red for the first time feeling slightly disgusted from the glorified colours almost stinging his sight. 

  
Instead of venturing back to the Common Room, Dobby had been more than kind enough to retrieve any more missing belongings in his dorm room he could have always used the Invisibility Cloak but he was mentally and emotionally exhausted he would need to physical energy just to make it out of the castle and avoid detection from the staff and students until he could safely make it on the Hogwarts Express. The House Elf had even miniaturized his trunk for him to the size of a minuscule looking pebble and showed him a secret wand technique to refit it back to size when he returned something that he was grateful for if the Dursleys interrogated him when he returned then he would just say he dumped the contents when he resigned. 

  
"I heard quite the interesting little rumour about you, Potty."

  
Harry fought to roll his eyes at least he wouldn have to put up with this when he did leave sure the world was full of discriminating racists but at least he would deal with them on his own time. Casting a bland gaze to his left he saw the infamous Draco Malfoy but surprisingly no gorilla bodyguards on his arm. Maybe be let them outside for the fresh air?

  
"And what would the rumour be Malfoy" Harry said sarcastically. "Hogwarts has a large rumour mill making little stories every week to which one are you referring"

  
Malfoy stared not expecting this to happen. Usually, Potter was always with the Blood Traitor and Mudblood or some of the other barbaric boys in red and yet he was on his own. Goyle and Crabbe and irritated him previously with their grunting while shovelling the contents of leftover cake down their thoughts so he had opted to stretch his legs before his return back to the manor. Of course, annoying his enemy didnt hurt either. 

  
"One of the Slytherin younger years whispered in my ears the fact that you had a little row session with McGonagall about you resigning as a Seeker and student of Hogwarts. What's the matter Potter did you not get a parade for you as you went to class today." Malfoy taunted sniggering at his own joke. 

  
Harry expected many things for a certainty that Malfoys tone would be condescending and his anger would spike up but for whatever reason he didnt. He definitely felt anger and he definitely annoyed but compared to the overflowing fireball he had in his stomach it was more like a dwindling ember than what he remembered. 

  
Harry finally shrugged. "I'll leave that to your imagination Malfoy. I'm not going to feel irritation from a boy that's never experienced the world before much less one that doesn't even know what Muggles are capable of in terms of power.

  
Malfoy dropped his cackling his face morphed to a familiar sneer. "Oh please, Potter as if the Muggles possess any form of - 

  
"Have you heard of Genghis Khan?" Harry asked abruptly. 

  
Malfoy stared. "What?"

  
Harry continued. "Genghis Khan was a Mongolian warrior and conqueror centuries ago and through his analytical mind and sound judgement conquered many countries. He is a historical legend."

  
Malfoy eyed Harry strangely not seeing what the current argument of Muggles had to do with this. "I have never heard of a wizard by that name."

  
"Because he wasn't a wizard. He was a Muggle."

  
Malfoy laughed. "No Muggle could possibly take down a country. They are barbaric and narrow-minded creatures."  
"They are human the same as wizard and witches Malfoy please don't believe that we are a higher life form simply because we can say a few magic words. You do remember Voldemort right. "Harry tested making sure to specifically use the Dark Lords name.

  
Malfoy shivered weakly at hearing the "V" word used even from a Dark Lord aiding in the rise of Pureblood propaganda it was ominous to listen to his father had shared stories of the former Dark Lords exploits with the tinkering of magic and deep arcane arts. He was stuck somewhere between great admiration and hidden fear.   
"Like Voldemort, he was similar to Khan in many ways except the two acted differently. Voldemort ruled through fear and intimidation, of course, you can't forget that he gained alliances I would assume from non-human clans."  
Malfoys eyes peered into Harrys hidden ones. "And I suppose this Muggle did things differently."

  
Harry nodded. "While you parade your family name around without earning up to your title Genghis had to work for it. Growing up in poverty, killing his arrogant brother he gained analytical knowledge and military strategies using the very land as his weapon. Unlike Voldemort he did not care about the status of other instead took every man as a soldier that was no higher nor no lower than the other formed battalions and even banned slavery. A noble or pureblood status meant absolutely nothing."

  
Malfoys sighed already bored by the little story. 

  
"Why are you telling me all this Potter."

  
Harry decided to answer the Malfoys question with another question. "How much did Voldemort destroy or conquer?"

  
Malfoy blinked. "What?"

  
Harry shrugged coyly. "Seems like a legit question to me. Nobody wants to talk about Voldemort apparently not even the dead as Professor Binns doesn't think him worthy to be placed in the history books. So if that's the case he wasn't really special."

  
"H-He was a Pureblood. The magiks he wielded...the power he once held."

  
Harry's eyes rolled. "Anybody can take a life Malfoy it only requires creativity and choice. Even a basic Light spell could kill somebody."

  
Malfoys sneer returned full blast. "Impossible."

  
" **Wingardium Leviosa** "

  
A swish and flick later Malfoy found himself floating higher and higher to the ceiling above while the pompous morin struggled and thrashed against thin air.

  
Another quick Sticking Charm later, Harry discarded Malfoys wand into his pocket secretly glad that the wand seemed to cooperate with him. So dense about the information being presented the ponce didnt realise that he had pickpocketed the wand from his robes. How else had he stolen food when he could see his ribs as a child.  
Harry whistled quickly leaving the area snapping and discarding the Purebloods wand into the closest gutter all the while ignoring Malfoys pleas. 

  
He would come to earn that falling from a dangerous height could lead to a fools death. 

oOo  
"Ah, Harry thank you for attending here today."

  
Harry scowled the only reason that he had bothered to "attend" was because the stone guardians and tin soldiers around the castle had forbidden him from leaving in the first place the same monotone like command was spoken from them for him to go to the Headmasters office and speak with the professors inside before departing. Knowing that he had no choice but to bite the bullet he had ventured sourly inside to listen to the rest of their dull little lies a final time. 

  
Once inside of the Headmasters office he could see a vast majority of the Hogwarts staff were currently present most had unsavoury looks of mass guilt, shame and anxiety. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Binns, Sinestra, Hagrid and even Snape were all present. Harry could hardly care less of course especially for whatever the Potions Master had been feeling they had left him once again to fight for his life and had completely ignored him all for the favour of him possessing a unique ability. To hell with all of them. 

  
"I haven't given you permission to address me so informally Headmaster. That's Mr Potter to you." Harry shot out emerald orbs grazed into slits.

  
The room suddenly became a little more rigid. McGonagall had just enough pride to look at her former student disappointedly but the gaze was barely above from breaking, Binns was completely dazed and out of reality, Sprout, Flitwick and Hagrid looked like they had been slapped across the face with a sizzling poker. Surprisingly Snape said nothing his face completely neutral while Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes facial structure tensed looking to be twice the age he should be. 

  
"Of course. There are a few things that we need to go over with you H- Mr Potter before you leave to the Dursleys-"  
"I'm not going to the Dursleys. I will be leaving the country and if possible never return on British soil; decided to travel the world." Harry interrupted a secret smile danced on his lips when he spectated on the horror-stricken looks forming on the staff.

  
"But your too young to leave the country on your own." McGonagall blurted out.

  
"Oh" Harry tilted his head to the side the others slowly noticing that the cat Animagus had just landed herself in a verbal trap. "such as how I am too young to survive from a fully grown mountain troll, or perhaps too young to play Quiddich 100 feet in the air despite rules being set in place for no first year to play or maybe I was too young for you and the old man to leave me on a doorstep of Magic hating Muggles."

  
McGonagall eyes watered the memories of that night flood her mind despite all her protests the Headmaster had forbidden her and anybody else from checking in on Harry's childhood believing that for the Dursleys sane of mind it would be best.

  
"Now what else did you want" Harry barked out ignoring McGonagall slumped to the ground with Sprout and Hagrid gently patting her on the back. She had several chances to sit down and talk with him for whatever reason she did the things she did no action at all can be the worst course and she had done nothing before and after he had arrived at Hogwarts. 

  
"The second state of business Mr Potter is to discuss with us on what happened inside of the Chamber of Secrets and we also require your aid in two matters." This time Snape spoke this time his tone neutral and placid however Harry believed on the inside the man had probably done cartwheels inside of the dungeons when he had heard the scoin of the Potter line would be leaving. "We will require your assistance to enter the Chamber it was sealed shut after we retrieved you from there and we didnt have enough time to inspect the surroundings and come to help you at once. We humbly ask that you guide us inside and open the door for us and the Aurors to inspect. Also, the Basilisk from your description might have had its eyes taken away rendering its ability null however it is still alive and could possibly attack more innocents which is why we feel it better for you to also use your Parseltongue power to try and keep it calm and docile until we can take care of it."

  
Harry stared something wickedly cruel plying on his lips. "Then I humbly refuse."

  
Did they seriously expect him just a few days after actually getting out of that wretched chamber to go right back inside and try "calm down" the same goliath sized snake that had tried to kill him and almost succeeded? If it wasn't for the System then he would most likely be dead he didnt care if this System was some kind of new and dark skill it had saved his life and for that, he was grateful to whatever god was looking down on him. 

  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "And why would that be."

  
"Does there really need to be a reason? Though if you want to be technical about it what would you give to me in return."

  
Dumbledore blinked. "You want compensation just for opening a door"

  
Harry scoffed the finer details about what was beyond the door eluding the fool. "I would want compensation just for sparing my precious time with you blundering idiots much less using a "dark skill". I'm sure if the Wizarding World can't even say a single persons name then something as terrifying as talking to snakes must be borderline satanic."

  
"Mr Potter. It is your civil duty-"

  
"You mean to a society that had abandoned me for over a decade in the Muggle World with abusive bastards" Harry toned out. "I really do not care. Everybody here is simply a teaching staff of a school you do not control as to what I do outside of Hogwarts including as to if I choose to never return."

  
Snape for the first time since the "intervention" stepped forward instead of the dripping sarcasm and legendary sneering his sallow face morphed into an anxious frown. "Your parents attended Hogwarts Mr Potter they would be devastated if you were to leave. I was close friends with Lilly Evans your mother she was-"

  
"A memory and a line of verses about what they were," Harry concluded a small gasp of shock ran through the walls. "I was an orphan not even knowing my parents Professor so please don't try to use my parents to guilt me like a loaded gun. Besides with everything that my father did to you I would have thought you would be happy I was leaving hell my broken corpse would have a whole year of euphoria."

  
"Now if that's all you wanted" Harry concluded eyes scanned over the room before grasping his hand around the door but not before casting one look to Dumbledore who was casting his best-disappointed grandfather look that was completely ignored. "Oh and since the Wizarding World has incredibly weak tact ill know if you have anybody following me. Goodbye, and thank you for nothing."

  
And so the door was slammed it shut on his way. The rest of the staff could do nothing more than stare at the ground eyes hardened in hatred at their own negligence. Snape's eyes shut closed his memories flared at the events and his interactions with the last heir of the Potters brain calculating over his choice decisions and realised a futile truth. 

  
He had miraculously fucked up.  
Had his hatred of James Potter been so incredibly malicious that he would pass that viewpoint to the son especially of the son of his first friend? Even at the top of his head, he couldn't come up with a single reason, not even a minuscule reason as to why he held such hatred towards the boy. He had disappeared from the wizarding society for a whole decade not once had anybody made an effort to find him and he had treated him with such hostility and animosity. 

  
"I must request that one of you at the very least keep an eye on the boy." Dumbledore sighed aloud as though Harry hadn't just asked them for his privacy. "Now more than ever the boy needs to be shown that solitude is not the correct path."

  
Flitwick snorted. "It would seem to us Albus that the young man already has decided on his path in life and for the life of me I can't blame the poor child. We all for the two years of his tutelage at Hogwarts neglected him and his denied all of his accusations even when the crisis was over never once did we ever formally apologise or learn from our own mistakes. So tell us what is the right path?"

  
McGonagall frowned wiping the tears from her eye ducts face blotched red. "That's not true Filius. Mr Potter was sprouting bold accusations about the stone in his first year that-"

  
"But he was right Minerva." Sprout interrupted her friend eyebrows knotted in dense anxiousness. "He never lied because the entire staff knew about the stone after our abundant efforts to try and negate against the Headmaster for keeping such a powerful artifact in a school full of children not to mention that atrocious Cerberus. 

  
Hagrid made a strange sound between a whimper and a grunt at that.

  
"It was necessary I assure you Pomona." Dumbledore simpered. 

  
"No, it wasn't you blundering old fool. Why not use a Fidilus Charm instead and place the stone in your office or better yet just destroy the damn thing." Flitwick spat hotly

  
Snape stepped forward his deserted mindset vanished. "You could have simply ordered the stone out of the country but you purposely used the castle as your own playground you've phrased the verse of "third-floor corridor" and purpose didn't you. You knew that there would be an infiltrator inside Hogwarts and put the lives of children on the line just to catch them." 

  
Dumbledore cast a sideways glance surprised at the jab from one of is most trustworthy followers the look he gave wanted to express his reasons but not in such a large group.

  
"Not to mention that Voldemort made Horcruxes due to Mr Potters statement." Binns mumbled sleepily. The caused a few heads to turn his way while Dumbledore looked a few years older the statement caught him off guard that the wandering ghost even knew about that type of magic. 

  
"And just what is a Horcrux, Binns" 

  
The following explanation was set forward igniting the embers of outrage for hours on end. 

oOo  
Harry shredded through the torrent flow of steam as it spewed and dominated the Kings Cross Station. Families and students were reunited married couples hugged and nuzzled their children close while ushering them home, more older students like couples held hands while changing into Muggle attire to explore London. 

  
Invisibility Cloak securely around his body Harry made his way towards the entrance of the train station the small green key in his hands while he contemplated how he could even activate this "Dungeon". It was supposed to activate when he arrived in the station but so far remained crummy and inactive. 

  
A perk ability he found about the System was a peculiar feature called Inventory. The screen listed a wide variety of different items inside such as his Hogwarts Trunk, Hedwig's cage and his Nimbus 2000 racing broom. A quick check-in his dorm room had confirmed his belongings were missing and Dobby had confirmed with him that nobody had removed them as had neither of the other House Elves. 

  
Inventory, as it seemed, was able to let him withdraw and deposit almost any item that he got his hands on such as when he had seen the game like icon for the Invisibility Cloak he tried to tap the item before he found his hand actually plunged inside the window! It had been a rather strange feeling like skin flowing through ticklish ice cubes small blue sparks on the outside sizzled and danced on his wrists until he fished out his cloak and key. 

  
Not to mention the icon for the Sword of Griffindor also lay dormant much to Harry's delight. 

  
The ride back had been awfully dreadful. With the sole intent on avoiding everybody he had ducked inside of an abandoned compartment, sealed the door shut from the inside and for extra safety remained under the Cloak for the remainder of the train ride irritated by the sweltering heat. Still, once he got off it was worth it. Harry's plan, for the time being, was to investigate this Dungeon, go to Gringotts and get his Galleons turned into PoundSterlign and finally get on with the rest of his life while experimenting with this intriguing power. 

  
Once outside Harry ducked into an alleyway out of sight tearing off the Invisibility Cloak lustily breathing in the fresh air. 

  
"Inventory" 

  
The blue-tinted window popped open with a different number of icons also included a set of his weighing scales and books. Harry stuffed the Cloak of Invisibility through the window static greedily gobbled the whole thing through along with his Hogwarts robe. With a quick check of his 3D image in the Stats menu, he set off through the bustling London Streets. 

  
Harry plucked the green key from his baggy jean pockets and stood between Kings Cross Station entrance and the bustling London. If this was Magic then the Ministry would no doubt try and arrest him for his "second" time using magic underage if he also tried to explain himself about this System especially if he can't see it they would just label him a liar and loony. 

  
Harry shook his head tearing the hesitant thoughts away. He needed to become stronger, he lost apart of himself in that Chamber whether people would believe it was his gullibility or rational thinking he prefered to think of it as his own narrow-minded vision. 

  
With a jab of his wrist, Harry stabbed the key into thin air of the Kings Cross Station. 

  
A tiny golden glow enveloped the key before a small handful of spark started to form from the vertex of the key growing and growing until it covered the vast majority of the entrance cooling down rapidly to Harrys dazzled expression mostly from the fact nobody else seemed to be able to perceive this. Maybe it was because it was apart of the System? The shape looked like a cerulean portal the azula sparks of weak lightning danced around the edge like his Inventory. Which means that he must need to step inside. 

  
With a gulp and hoisting his Griffindor courage, Harry stepped inside the Dungeon alone. 

**ALARM**   
**(YOU HAVE ENTERED THE INSTANT DUNGEON)**


	2. Weakness Is Nothing To Boast About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was betrayed and blurred seconds from death with a different set of events in the Chamber of Secrets his life glittering away a new perspective born along with a similar outlook to the world like Tom. A new power is unleashed to which defies fate and logic.  
> I own nothing.
> 
> Harry Potter x Solo Leveling

Journey of the Weak Chapter 2

oOo

"The greatest discovery of all time is that a person can change his future by merely changing his attitude."

oOo

Chapter 2: Weakness Isn't Anything Boast At

"NO"

The entrance leading into the Kings Cross Station which had once been wide and welcoming was bombarded by what looked like blue cubes of stone slowly cementing itself from the bottom all the way to the top the shimmering sunlight of the world on the outside of the building filtered through the cracks in a luminescent cold sun.

Harry patted over the wall thinking it might just be a sort of trick walls like the secret passageways at Hogwarts or even the Fat Ladys password trial. Sadly there was no way to escape it didnt even look like air could be squeezed out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM**

**(YOU CANNOT LEAVE THE DUNGEON. EITHER KILL THE BOSS OR USE THE RETURN CRYSTEL.)**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened and imminently swiped through his Inventory thinking that possibly the item might have been added to his Inventory when he first entered this "Dungeon." Unfortunately, no such item was in his collection.

Which only left one option. He needed to go through the Dungeon and find and kill the "Boss".

Harry had witnessed Dudley play through some video games that had been purchased lovingly for him by Vernon one such game had been The Legend of Zelda. In those times Dudley was a little nicer to Harry but only when Harry could be heavily useful to the rolling lard as when he uses Harry to clear the logic problems and just snatch the controller back when the task had been completed.

With nothing left to lose Harry steeled his nerves against the sweeping cold gravitating on his shoulders and ventured down a set of staircases deeper down into the depths.

oOo

The Dungeon had drastically changed Kings Cross - scratch that it was easier to say the whole environment had changed completely like he was somewhere else. The wizard was patrolling through a maze of steel storage compartments, the ground underneath his feet was shaky a few strains of weed arising that reminded him somewhat of a barren jungle and the overhead lights her dinky and flickered with whispered heartbeats.

But most importantly Harry felt a sense of uneasiness. The further he ventured inside the more and more his confidence and bravery ebbed away from him. Where was he supposed to go? Did he need to just find another set of staircases again? What did the boss even look like? Could he win?

_Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Something struck Harry's nostrils like wet fur and a low menacing growing was emitted from one of the damaged storage compartments. Harry backed away slowly attempting to try and take another turn but the path ahead was straight forward.

Quick as flash fire the growing creature revealed itself stalking closer to the trespasser. It was shaped to look like a wolf at least twice as large as Hagrid's dog, Fang but with zero friendliness in the blearing gleaming eyes. Furr was rugged and dark crimson almost soaked in blood with the lower jaw of the monsters coated in an iron shell accompanied its own set of alloy barbed teeth.

The System reacted a name hovered over the creature in dark red letters:

**"Steel Fang Raikan"**

"At least I know what it's bloody called." Harry thought bitterly.

Alright, he found his first creature in this place. What was he going to do?

He could try to get his wand but Harry doubted he knew any good spells that were strong enough for a creature like this not to mention he doubted it would be strong enough to even leave a dent much less kill it!

He could try the Sword of Griffindor...but he left it inside of his Inventory and needed time to extract it from the pocket dimension. The Raikan wasn't moving at all it simply stood calm yet ready glaring at Harry with those glowing eyes.

And running was out of the question. He had no idea if he was fast enough to get away from it and even if it was slower it would just corner him at the entrance - which was blocked.

That left only one option. Dodge and wait for an opening to get the sword.

Sensing that the opponent wasn't going to make the first move the Raikan decided to strike first and pounced at Harry jaw elongated back and tried to snap at the boy's gullet. Missed him by a few inches Harry ducked and weaved through the attack luckily his Seeker skill was still on point and while the monster had him at power and strength he held the advantage in agility and to think.

Despite not growing tired just yet Hary knew he couldn't keep this up forever and needed to plan something fast. He only had a second or so before the Raikan missed and tried to tear his flesh away. Eventually, it could -

Harry found his problem. His back was faced against the wall of a wall and was too cramped for him to dodge out of the way. He was trapped.

The Raikan...it wasn't just attacking him as a mindless beast.

It strategically made him dodge in the position it wanted. It could think!

Realising that the Raikan had won it sprang a final time claw stretched at the sides for extra measure with no escape.

Did this wolf...this thing truly believe he would just lie down and die?

After everything that he had endured and survived from. He wasn't going to die a friendless and powerless child with dead parents.

"YOU THINK ILL JUST BACK DOWN AND DIE." Harry bellowed at the even growls of the Raikan. "I WON'T DIE NOW"

With that Harry did the only thing that came to muscle memory. He cocked an arm back and punched the wolf square in the snout with as much power as he could. It was probably the equal duality to brave and desperate but it was his own mark of defiance.

The air seemed to vibrate from the ricochet of the strike, Harry was surprised by how much his fist dented the iron jaw the before propelled the wolf into the metal fences - and then promptly through the wall bleary darkness surrounding it out of sight.

Harry staggered back until he was sure that his back was firmly pressed into the prodding steel of the wall. Numb fingers of the opposite hand trailed over the blistering slugger he had struck with assessing just how much damage it had sustained while emerald green orbs never left the sight of the Raikans trajectory. No bruises or pain even the bones and joints all were intact.

Where had that come from?

"Could it have been the stats?" Harry thought recalling to the past where he had placed points inside of the "Strength" stat. Obviously, those stats controlled the various physical aspects of his being.

The Raikan growled spitting a small pool of blood from the metallic jaws which had a noticeable small mump from the impact. It prowled out from the wreckage and slowly advanced. Negligent to say it looked pissed.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I didn't think that would keep you down".

Luckily he had just enough time to pull out his sword.

"Wait for it" thought Harry watching the Raikans stance. If this was like a video game then there were patterns that the enemies were programmed to. When he dodged, it leapt towards him, if he stood still for too long it would make the first move and directly attack him in a straight line with its jaws.

So if he kept still...

The Raikan moved just like he predicted and jumped high claws and mouth wide enough to devour him. Harry already noticed this before it happened and ducked underneath the Raikans belly his sword waved into an upward arc the steel grazing easily through the exposed skin-piercing through the internal organs.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM**

**YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE {STEEL FANG RAIKAN}**

**ALARM**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry panted at the overexertion of the fight. The remains of the Raikan were disassembled around him, blood-spattered on the corpse, floor and even painted on the walls. Leaning his sword against the wall Harry summoned his status window while trying to wipe the blood from his fists smearing them on his ratty jeans.

**STATUS**

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**LEVEL: 2**

**JOB: NONE**

**FATIGUE: 20**

**TITLE: NONE**

**HP: 205**

**MP: 45**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STRENGTH: 14 VITALITY: 11**

**AGILITY: 11 INTELLIGENCE: 11**

**SENSE: 11**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So then it appeared that all of the Stats went up by one whenever he "Leveled Up." The Strength stat appears to be the highest not to mention that this was the first time that he had accomplished this small feat. It seems likely that killing these creatures so far is the most effective method for becoming stronger.

Harry stabbed at the Strength stats ascending arrow placing all of the points he had gained into Strength turning the 14 into a 17. Closing the window and picking up his sword Harry proceeded through the hallway.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Grrrrrr_

_Grrrrrrrrrrr_

Multiple duplicates of the {Steel Fang Raikan} stalked down the hallway their mechanical as jaws chomped at the air tongues salivating their rusted teeth. Harry took a breath and jumped into the fray slowly gaining dominance of himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The added boost to his Strength stat let Harry tear through the first lunging Raikan that got in his way like paper meeting water. His swift sword skills shredding through them all like ribbons. If this all helped him to become stronger and surpass his limitations then he would die trying.

_SLASH_

Another Raikan fell to the blade.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **ALARM!**

 **YOU LEVELED UP!**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He would not die a miserable weaklings death like the pathetic excuse called Ron Weasley

_SLASH_

He would educate himself and surpass intellectual understanding than Hermione Granger

_SLASH_

_HACK_

_SLASH_

Fiercely...keep fighting fiercely.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I quit here, Ill get slaughtered!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If I run...I will lose everything...that's why...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I can become stronger than anybody else...understand and break any limits...I will become stronger.

After all...

_SLASH_

_HACK_

_HACK_

_WALLOP_

_SMASH_

_WHOOSH_

I've already "died" once before.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry leaned slumped into whatever taters of Raikan were strewn around him back pressed rather comfortably into the still-warm corpse. He didnt really mind the splashed blood on his ugly clothes or the artificial smell of rotting flesh in his hair. He felt strangely at peace and for the time being when all the enemies had been defeated, when the last wolf had dared to enter his proximity he indulged and embraced the solitude of sound releasing a small sigh.

"You know when I really think about it." Harry thought aloud hands traced over the decapitated head of a stray wolf tongue rolled lifelessly bugged and squared into the blazing emerald ones of his killer.

Compared to the time he was nearly eaten whole by the king snake.

"You guys...are really weak."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE EARNED (TITLE: WOLF SLAYER).**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOo

"Damn it" Harry murmured at the current state of his clothes. All were dyed out in a dark red the blood was caked to the fibres. Holes and rips were noticeable in his jeans and shirt now visible since the sweater was just dead weight.

Among the corpses, he counted a total of 34 dead Raikan wolves slew around the hallways stepping over them while absorbing bloodied footprints in his wake. Harry also noticed that there was a new addition to his Inventory. Opening it Harry plucked out what looked like a wolfs fang; white and gnarly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**{ITEM: RAIKAN'S FANG}**

**ITEM CLASS: NONE**

**TYPE: JUNK**

**{A LARGE AND SHARP FANG OF A RAIKAN. YOU CAN KEEP IT IN YOUR INVENTORY OR SELL IT IN THE STORE.}**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didnt know that I had one of those" Harry exclaimed.

"STORE"

The pop-up window opened with a whole list of the items inside of his inventory. His clothing both wizarding and Muggle were shown, the Sword of Griffindor, Invisibility Cloak, Wand and other assortments were shown. Two options for "Buy and "Sell" were available for selection. There was a small counter at the bottom right of the screen with a G and number next to it indicated "0"

If the Sword of Griffindor was this strong then maybe the Store could have something for him to use?

Harry clicked on the "Buy" option at least hoping to browse whatever items he could.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOUR LEVEL IS NOT HIGH ENOUGH TO BUY FROM THE STORE.**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess that I'm still too weak." Harry thought gloomily.

Looks like I'll have to try Selling.

Harry selected "Sell" and scrolled through his entire Inventory picking all of the Raikan Fangs that he had collected. Testing the waters he only extracted one single Raikan Fang and offered it to the shop the item vansished before his eyes with the number 0 turned into a 20.

So now he knew at least how much it would be worth. So the creatures he fought were worth more than just experience points and Levelling Up. The stronger or more dangerous the opponent then the more valuable the item he would get.

Speaking of which he had gotten a lot stronger since he had first entered the Dungeon. As a Seeker, it took more than just being fast to win a match but also took a sharp eye on the prize. In the beginning, the name above the wolves was always a dark red but now his level had increased he noticed it had changed to an eggshell white. Did this mean that he had gotten stronger or at least stronger than the creatures here?

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **\---**  
 **STATUS**

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**LEVEL: 15**

**JOB: NONE**

**FATIGUE: 50**

**TITLE: NONE**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HP: 1,500**

**MP: 450**

**STRENGTH: 40 VITALITY: 26**

**AGILITY: 26 INTELLIGENCE: 26**

**SENSE: 26**

**Remaining Points: 13**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grinned. "Nice. My stats went way up by fighting opponents stronger."

He gained a lot of Stat points too. He could always just spend them all on Strength since it had gotten him this far but he didnt wants to neglect the other stats too.

Vitality was responsible for the increase in his health, Agility for his speed and flexibility, Sense seemed to enable him to better determine the amount of power an opponent has as well as scanning the area around him and Intelligence seemed to empower his MP stat.

"Agility, Vitality and Sense all seem to be useful but I can't think about what I would ever be using Intelligence for. So far I've gotten by pretty well with just a sword not to mention that I've seen so far has been fairly subpar than what I thought I would see in the Wizarding World. I'll focus on those other four for the time being besides It goes up everything that I Level Up anyway." Harry mumbled to himself.

Selling the remaining Raikan Fangs getting a total of 680 G. He had no idea if this amount could buy him anything but he would just have to get stronger and see for himself.

**(TITLE: WOLF SLAYER)**

Looks like these "Titles" would help him become stronger depending on the type of monster he fought. It would rely solely on the event that played out if he wanted to attain them. It would be smart to keep this title active. With all the Wolves around him, it was obvious that the boss had to be some kind of strong creature that controlled the much weaker ones meaning all these wolves we're nothing but foot soldiers and sentry scouts.

If that was the case however especially with the growing number it meant the boss wasn't too far away. And the easier Harry killed them meant the slower his Level could go up.

Harry tapped and configure with his status pausing every now and then before rebuking his mistake and configuring another status and activated the Wolf Slayer title which appeared on his status screen.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STATUS**

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**LEVEL: 15**

**JOB: NONE**

**FATIGUE: 0**

**TITLE: Wolf Slayer**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **HP: 1,700**

**MP: 450**

**STRENGTH: 45 VITALITY: 30**

**AGILITY: 30 INTELLIGENCE: 26**

**SENSE: 26**

**Remaining Points: 0**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Points were added to his Strength, Agility and Vitality stats for extra life and speed. With the Sword in hand and clearing the shudder in his body, Harry took the descend down the much longer staircase the rattling of hushed breath indicated the boss.

oOo

It looked like Harry had reached the inner square of the train station none of the trains was present and the rusted walls and hollow steel walls elongated tangled in with weed and dry wetness to the nostrils. Water skimmed down the walls like miniature waterfalls no doubt in the real world the manufacturers and train staff would have been appalled at the mechanical jungle.

"So where is the Boss." Harry dreaded not sensing anything.

Something in the ground a few yards away from Harry lunged at him from under the soil forcing Harry to jump with the strength of three men performing a flip onto a dismantled train compartment as the drilled earth smacked headfirst in the brick wall which decimated after the impact.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at his choice at investing in his Agility. There was no way that he could have performed that move years ago the System so far hadn't given up on him. It might have been his mind racing a hundred miles an hour but he theorized that different stats that had been invested could cordially work well together in different combinations. An example had been the Strength and Agility stats their combination alone mixed well together not to mention the Vitality added for the stamina to perform such acrobatic feats.

"Now then where did it go." Harry grumbled the buffered line of rocks hadn't moved direction but he knew it was still there from the slight shifting of concrete. the top shifted its weight from side to side as though listening for the prey. And then -

A shower of stone burst from the ground forcing Harry to take cover from the back of the rusted compartment the metal barely holding on from the force streaking of stone against metal clanked inside his earlobes. Harry satisfied with the silent peered around the corner and eyes fell in dread at what he saw.

It was a snake. Nowhere near as large as the Basilisk had been but it was still pretty damn big; the scales were a dark midnight blue incredibly tough and durable looking with a diamond pattern of sunset orange lined on the sides of the belly its coils broke from the ground dirt and grime showered away to embrace to gleaming animalistic armour. Eyes a dull yellow slowly scanned the room its tongue flickered out tasting the air.

Until the eyes locked onto Harry's emerald one's findings its objective dinner. The System made a note on the consumer.

**{SWAMP'S RULER, BLUE POISON FANGS RASAKA}**

The text was in a light shade of orange. Medium to a high-level monster.

This was the boss. Whether the key to him becoming stronger or the dead-end for his weakness.

Harry discarding any notion of running away stomped out as he strode forward from the iron wreckage and strode forward-facing the beast down the beast in question raised itself on laps of coils almost puffing its chest at its opponent. The two stared down at each other both glaring at each other both were thinking the same thing.

"You're in my way."

Rasaka struck first naturally Harry sidestepped to the side as the first chomp from the elongated jaw missed and was sent barreling into another brick wall. It seemed that the beast wasn't able to change direction when it lunged at its meal with full force. Good, he could use that. Bad news would be that nothing might be able to stop it once it caught speed.

Using the advantage Harry swung his sword and jabbed, swiped and barreled his blade a the exposed scales of the Rasaka. None of the hist was making a dent simply bouncing off the scales like they were made of diamonds.

Harry performed the same tactic over and over. The Rasaka would strike towards him, he would dodge and attack whatever he could at the sides and then rinse and repeat. Nothing had made a dent thus far though his only hope was that if he kept at this strategy then the boss would eventually decrease in the small speed he had. Harry held the advantage over his speed and agility while the Rasaka held domain over larger vitality and power.

Hours ticked by as Harry attempted to attack it for what felt like the hundredth time. However this time it seemed the Rasaka was taking the hint. After dodging another attack it immediately exited from the already demolished wall it hid and coated the iron like scales around Harrys figure like a scarf narrower and narrower leaving no more space until -

"AAARRRRCCCCHHH" Harry screamed in pain when the scales made contact with his back and right arm drawing a slash of blood drooling down his hips.

**Fatigue: 27**

"I'm still not strong enough. Is that it?" Harry reflected miserably as its tail struck him on the side where he was tossed just out of view into the empty tracks. He was in immense amounts of pain but at least the rust was helping him stay hidden from the Rasakas sense as it barreled its tail like a whip attempting to uncover where its meal had slipped away to.

Memories played through his mind of the feeble and weakness that was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger confused why he would even think about those two right now. He remembered all the times that he had faced death from whenever it was the greatest sorcerer of all time to getting his head smacked by Aunt Petunias frying pan or being chased away by Dudley gang. At first, he was confused, then he was still and finally, he felt elation at the sudden epiphany at how his life meant.

Fate had tried over and over to kill him...it had failed.

His friends held him back...he remained boundless.

Death held him in its clutches time after time...and he had spit in that face with the middle finger raised high.

If the System used him then wouldn't it make sense that he would use the System just as much? Two sides of a coin that depended on each other. Not able to cooperate without the other.

He would not die in this place. He would leave with that damn monsters head in his hands or die trying.

Because he needed to get stronger.

**YOU HAVE EARNED (TITLE: CALM CALAMITY)**

"Change Title." Harry mumbled out empty eyes unfocused as the title "WOLF SLAYER" was switched with "CALM CALAMITY."

Harry stood tall all of his fear all of his anxiety or flinching nervousness had vanished and he stared at the opponent with such...calm. The type of calm so incredibly overwhelming it would make the great Albus Dumbledore in comparison look like an over-hyper man child, the type of calm that would make Snape a moody an overly snappish teenager. The type of calmness that when entering a room would leave other speechless not because they were interested in this alternate mood...but simply because they knew better to invoke it.

You know that's it's incredibly terrifying. You know that you should run away in magnanimous fear and terror but you don't simply because you seek the thrill of what it will bring.

That calmness is what stirred inside of Harry James Potter.

The Rasaka in its venous rage lunged at its found dinner and attempted to strike the meagre desert with ensnared teeth it's tail taking as much room on either side as possible leaving no openings for a nimble escape. Harry simply hummed with the sword in his left hand his posture still and face unreadable.

The Rasaka got closer and closer the seconds ticked by the tiniest of droplets leaking out the walls ticking over and over inside Harry mind as he lifted a hand at the incoming of the Rasakas head its teeth inches away.

_CRASH_

One of the Rakakas fangs pierced directly through Harry's hand but the paid it no mind since he had already achieved what he wanted. Quickly ejecting his hand from the Raskakas attack he clutched onto the fang with all his strength ignoring the bleeding strain his arm was currently going through. The Rasaka pulled, turned and nudged its jaw but it wasn't able to escape from the clutch of the overly strong child who stared at its opponents burning eyes.

"You see what it's like now," Harry asked not caring if the creature could even understand him. "This is the chink in your armour that makes you weak getting all riled up like this is what lead to your end."

With that, Harry took the sword and cleaved it in one fell swoop down the upper jaw of the Rasakas snout watching as the overpowered shot completely severed through leaving the upper jaw strip away. It wailed and cried in pain as its hind tail quarters wriggled in discomfort the whips on the station attempting to reach Harry all who watched in serene wonder as the tail count reach hi at such a strange angle.

"You're going to make me strong. So strong that nobody will ever be able to disturb me again." Harry commented raising the sword one more time until he was sure it aimed well diagonally locked onto the Rasakas eyes glaring at its killer.

"Your head shall act as my stepping stone."

_CLANG_

_SLASH_

_WALLOP_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE SLAIN {SWAM'S RULER, BLUE POISON FANGS RASAKA}**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

**YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YOU HAVE OBTAINED {RASAKA'S FANG}**

**YOU HAVE OBTAINED {RASAKA'S VENOM}**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing down at the monster Harry barely noticed the multiple popups of his Level increasing by 5 nor the two extremely high-class items that he had earned from that fight his attention solely focused on the rotting corpse with its dead little amber eyes stared back at him its coils slung over one of the railway edges from its desperation to strike its target.

This could have been him in another time. If he had chosen to stay at Hogwarts would he have ended up dead should he continue to have been the martyr of Dumbledores "Greater Good" how many times had he chosen the grasp of death just for the sake of happiness that was temporary? He would walk down the path of sheep or the savage wolves.

Why not play the role of a shepherd. Somebody that was superior to both.

For now, anyway despite the profuse bleeding of his hand with its gaping hole, he was content with this supernatural peace.

Harry opened his Inventory and snatched out a few emergency options of Pepper Up potion that he had created in Hogwarts. Just because Snape diminished his work to everybody didn't mean he was that bad at potions. Besides, it was a useful skill to make your own first aid kit when the whole school treated you like a pariah.

Huh, he never actually tried using parseltongue on the Rasaka to see if it could understand him.

Harry looked down at the remains of his- in fact you could barely even call them cloths anymore more like strips of cloth. Dirt clogged on his skin making up for the holes a tarnished hanging cloth his face in a glass mirror was sooted and held a few minor bruises with a small trickle of blood down his eyes he never noticed before though the pain was barely noticeable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALARM!**

**{THE BOSS HAS BEEN SLAIN. THE DUNGEON'S INTERIOR WILL REVERT TO NORMAL.}**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What could be best described as blue pixels consumed and devoured Harry's entire surroundings from the walls, leaking water and the corpse of the Rasaka peeled away from the grips of reality all painted away into white until the familiar appearance of Kings Cross started to fade back into reality like a telescope morphing s resolution becoming more crystal clear.

Harry skimmed through his items and draped himself in his Invisibility Cloak before any of the Muggles (which also materialized completely unaware of the change taking place around them) were able to see him standing in the station nearly half-naked.

Coming out of that strange world and into the real one felt almost - wrong. If anything that was probably the best way of detailing what he was feeling right now. He felt like he was walking around in a world made of glass the slightest nudge he made could pressure it to crumble and split.

The System made him like this. And he liked it.

oOo

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, BOY"

Harry blandly stared at the outburst from his Uncle he glared "menacingly" at him from the inside of the Dursleys living room. The news was on with the hard thunderstorm oncoming for the next few weeks, Harry who had no choice but to walk back home after missing the lift from his family had experienced though the sensation was strangely pleasant one of his wizard cloaks had presented thermal comfort.

It was a little more fun at how Vernon tried to look sinister to him when he had survived another death filled experience at Hogwarts as well as a Dungeon with the various monsters that had tried to kill him not to mention the second gigantic snake that had attempted to take his life. The sour and bitter man in front of him in his favourite sunny yellow shirt stained by the dribbling chocolate ice cream slew on his shirt hardly even twitched any concern remotely for danger.

"Your uncle asked you a question." Petunia snapped while Dudley hid behind her smirking at him triumphantly thinking he had gotten his way.

The way of a coward. The way of weakness.

"Been here and there." Harry shrugged too tired or whatever word there was for enough. "Goodnight all."

Vernon, petunia and Dudley blinked at Harry who stretched his limbs and was making his way towards the hallways staircase. Vernon only saw a freak defying him in his own home.

"Now see here!" Vernon thundered stomping over to Harry making an attempt to grasp the preteens arm which definitely wasn't that large before. He was successful- the next part was unseen by anybody.

Harry continued moving forward arms swinging from side to side as Vernon was swept across the ground like a broom the child's strength so large that there was hardly and was "pulled" to Harry "push".The enhanced strength level had allowed him to rip apart a snake with one hand a meager whale of a man felt like dragging a sack of potatoes

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF, BOY" Vernon demanded his blotchy face muffled his voice as it was trampled by the hallway rug, grinding against the floor and eventually smacked repeatedly against the bobbing of the staircase steps.

Harry grinned a secret smile. "Natural Selection I would take a gander on Uncle. Now please let go of my arm I don't want to mop up blood from the steps.

"I WILL-"

The newly acquired weapon from the Dungeon Boss, {RASAKA'S FANG} was levelled between the double chin of the elder Dursley not so much as a threat but more of an indication of the true scenario which one was in.

Harry stared. "Yes, Uncle. I know you will."

oOo

If Magic had been one thing that had scared the Dursleys then the god-like strength and conjuration of weapons from nowhere had completely spooked the three relatives to the core. Dudley instead of running away to another room would completely jump and scramble out of the house whenever Harry made his appearance known, Petunia would excuse herself and spend her time collecting gossip on the next-door neighbour's daughter acting up while Vernon would just barely sit with Harry but along with the silent none existing treatment would eat or watch his shows on the other side of the room. Harry barely ever cared only going to the kitchen for food for when he would take upstairs much to the ire of Petunia who would never dare say a word.

Harry spent his days completing his Dailey Quest missions using as much of his space in his room as he could the task a little difficult from the craped environment but it still proved to be invaluable to his growth. After completing his workout for the day Harry collapsed on his bed with a content sigh the windows of the System hovered over his still form as he inspected the new items he had won from his latest kill.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ITEM: {RASAKA'S VENOM}**

**ITEM CLASS: A**

**TYPE: POTION**

**A POUCH THAT CONTAINS RASAKA'S PURIFIED VENOM. OBTAINABLE BY DEFEATING RASAKA. UNLIKELY DROP RATE.**   
**DRINKING IT WILL GIVE YOU HARDENED SKIN BUT WILL WEAKEN YOUR STRENGTH.**

**\- EFFECT "RASAKAS STEEL SCALES": -20% PHYSICAL DAMAGE TAKEN**

**\- DEBUFF "WEAKENED MUSCLES: -35 STRENGTH.**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took the lump looking pouch and peered inside at the indigo like the powder of the venom taking a small sniff clenching his nose at the squeamish scent. It was a little hard to imagine that this thing was a type of potion. Sill the System had never let him down before. If he did ingest it he could gain some new defence into his growing arsenal although did quite now how much it would deplete his main strength.

That was until he looked at his new weapon:  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **ITEM: {RASAKA'S FANG}**

**TYPE: DAGGER**

**ATTACK: +25**

**A DAGGER MADE FROM RASAKA'S FANG. ABLE TO PARALYZE DUE TO LEFTOVER VENOM. GRANTS BLEED EFFECT. CAN**   
**BE EQUIPPED, STORED OR SOLD.**

**\- EFFECT "PARALYZE": ATTACKED FOES HAVE A CHANCE TO BECOME UNABLE T MOVE.**

**-EFFECT "BLEED": ATTACKED FOES LOSE 1% OF THEIR HEALTH EEVRY ONE SECOND.**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
So even greater weapons like this had their own special abilities or it was best to say Effects to them. Sadly while the Sword of Griffindor was great he couldn't always rely on the thing all of the time his match with the boss had proven the legend had been a little too exaggerated. Though it was the Wizarding World maybe he shouldn't have been surprised.

He was waiting patiently in the meantime for Dobby to come back and present him a draft for his changed citizenship from the British Isles and to America. As a House Elf, he could go in his place and save him any of the trouble it might take for him to duck and weave through Diagon Ally especially since he knew that Dumbledore would have his cronies out looking for him his temporary stay at the Dursleys would probably be the last place that he would suspect the old goat for him to stay.

The new school that he had in mind to attend in September the "Salem Institute" only could squeeze a little piece of information from some of the new books he had to go over the subjects that they taught were considered "passable" by the British standards and much on the darker side of magic unacceptable on English soil. Voodoo, Transmutation and even physical education and workout regimes with basic Mathematics and English.

Hogwarts from what he heard didnt even have a Sex Education class even if the idea did make his face flush red.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STATUS**

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**LEVEL: 20**

**JOB: NONE**

**FATIGUE: 0**

**TITLE: Calm Calamity**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HP: 2,225**

**MP: 575**

**STRENGTH: 50 VITALITY: 35**

**AGILITY: 35 INTELLIGENCE: 31**

**SENSE: 31**

**Remaining Points: 15**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm Calamity" Harry murmured staring at the title before opening another window to see the definition.

**CALM CALAMITY**

**UNIQUE TITLE FOR THE PLAYER. EMBODIES STATE OF EMPTINESS TO BETTER PERFORM AND RAISE STATS UP MASSIVELY**   
**WITH EVERY SUCCESSFUL KILL.**

Harry flickered wondering how that worked but supposed more confusing things had happened to him. If he kept this active then it could be way easier to Level Up the lack of emotion wouldn't really bother him too much.

Another thing that he had gained was also a unique set of special abilities that he had gained after he had cleared the first Dungeon.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SKILLS**

**{PASSIVE}**

**MUSCULARITY Lv.1**

**LONGEVITY Lv.1**

**PARSELTONGUE Lv.1**

**{ACTIVE}**

**CLAIRCOGNIZANCE Lv.1**

**SPRINT Lv.1**

**MAGIC Lv.1**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muscularity

{Growth of the Players physical form. Will strengthen and utilize the body's growth exponentially faster than humanly possible. Arm, Leg, running and throwing are examples of these developments.}  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longevity

{Permenant Effect. All diseases, poisons, and status effects are healed and sleeping will explosively increase regeneration ability.}  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sprint

{Movement Speed will increase by 30%.1 Mana will be consumed every minute. When Maxed out at Level 3 the Skill can be evolved state "Quicksilver."}  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had woken up the next morning the System had blown up with all of these new abilities or "Skills" in his tatus window with their base stats at 1. From what he could tell from the difference of Passive and Active was that the Active Skills would need a form of activation perhaps a type of command phrase while the Passive Skills wee in place all the time.

Also, there was one more thing he could hardly ignore.

Harry stood up and presented himself in a full-length mirror hung on the back of his door discarding his shirt and tared in a daze at his figure. Before he had left Hogwarts despite the array of culinary food nobody ever really noticed just how small and scrawny he used to be without the inch of food in his gut you could always see his ribs, arms were thin enough you could hook your fingers around them with poor ease.

Now that was different.

For a supposed twelve-year-old gamer wizard his body had been transformed to look like somebody in their mid-teens with a chiselled six-pack and filled out arms, legs, torso and ribs his skin seemed more golden and healthy instead of the sickly white it used to be. Harry deduced it was either the unclocked Skill of the "Muscularity" that had worked in his favour as well as the daily workout regimes he worked.

Although the thought of becoming one of those really buff guys on those tv commercials did make him grimace a little. The skills that he had earned were a little different from his own stats since for one he couldn't increase their level with the points he earned. Harry deduced that the levels wold grow the more times he used the skills.

His favourite skill so far was definitely Claircognizance:  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Claircognizance**

**[A unique skill tailored to the Players needs. The skill has the ability to copy and imprint any form of ability the Player witness whether it be Martial Arts, Magic or a Superpowered Ability. The Level of the skill depends on the user's effectiveness in learning the moves.}**

**[Warning - With the low level the user may only imprint a certain number of abilities (imprinted into Skills, Magic will be imprinted into a separate window) either a limit will be set in place or the skill will be too unstable too under levelled. The power that is copied will become separate from the limit when maxed out.}**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry beamed a full-blown cheshire grin on his face from the reaction he got when he read and for the fourth time read through the skills definition. This power was amazing! If he could copy and use any skill he wanted especially if he upgraded it right he could become so much stronger than he was right now. Did it have any limits set in place? What was the limit of abilities he could copy? Should he focus on maxing out the Skill first?

But what could he use it for?

In that instance, there was a loud pop and Dobby appeared just hovering over his ratty bed with a small bounce to his drop. Harry smiled and welcomed him.

"So how did it go." Harry asked.

Dobby unleashed a massive grin breaching his bony cheekbones as he conjured from nowhere a document signed upon by the head of the Goblin Nation, Ragnarok.

As of this moment, Harry was a foreign American standing on British soil. No more reason did he have to stay with the Dursleys anymore and the money and all the vault that lay dormant in the Gringotts bank were being transferred to the American branch as he read through the document details.

The only downside was it would require him to take a contract and seal it with his blood to confirm the change of his citizenship as well as one other thing.

"Portals" Harry blinked.

Dobby nodded his bat-like ears flapping as he bobbed his head."Yes, Harry Potter sir. Normally they were banned due to an incident in the 1600s but because Gringotts is an isolated building exempt from the wizarding laws-"

"- then the use of portals is a loophole to that law." Harry finished. If Wizards and Goblins were just a little nicer to each other imagine the type of upgrades this medieval engrossed world could have done. "I suppose that explains their trading and how easily they connect with the other branches.

Dobby was silent while Harry packed a small duffel bag with his best clothes as wel few books for the pleasure of reading. Noticing the elves sudden shyness he decided to bite.

"Was there anything else, Dobby?"

Dobby shifted nervously. "Well, sir - that is to say - there was somebody that caught wind of my activities and asked me to bring you to them for a small talk before you departed."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Could it have been Dumbledore?

"And who was this person, Dobby? I'm not mad at you."

"It was-"

oOo

"Hello, Mr Potter. Its a pleasure to finally meet you after all this time."

Harry stared at Nacrissa Malfoy beckoning him into the Malfoy Manor private study room with open arms her face like his own was neutral though the difference was her tone was at least warm felt. Dobby had presented him a coat pin in the form of what he called a "Portkey" a type of method for wizards to teleport themselves which he found exceedingly cool although he was incredibly reluctant to go when he had been warned by Dobby who wanted to meet him.

Narcissa Malfoy despite being well into her mid-forties was a tall, slim and very nice looking women with pale alabaster skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair with a few tiny streaks of silver. As a pureblood that rich and extravagant looking cloak with a fur lines scarfs with glittering jew below her neck hardly sported any surprise from the younger wizard.

His Sense stat usually informed him of any type of warning or danger nearby like how he instinctively knew how to deal with the creatures in the dungeon. So far however he wasn't picking up anything malicious or any hidden intent from the women. For now, there was nobody else in the Manor beside the two (except if you counted the small footsteps of a House Elf) meaning no Lucius and no Draco.

"Forgive me if I am a little confused at the warm welcome" Harry stated taking the offered seat next to a roaring fire the heat doing nothing to weaken the numbness in his fingers. "But your son and I do not have the best of...interests with each other at Hogwarts."

Narcissa chuckled. "I am aware. If I do recall you did stick my son to the roof of one of Hogwarts corridors ceilings before you departed your second year. I had to place a hundred Silencing Charms around the house simply to block out the raving tantrums of "Father" and "Curse that Potter".

Harry fought very hard but was losing slowly at the shit-eating grin on his face.

His feelings towards Narcissa Malfoy for the time being was...confusing. On one side the Malfoy family had done nothing more than to degrade him in the eyes of the public, bully whoever was "inferior" to be born a Muggleborn. He had never met her before so he wasn't one to be prejudiced to hate somebody simply because of the family name not to mention she was the one that had tried to persuade him not to come to Hogwarts. But why protect somebody you hadn't even met?

"You no doubt have questions" Nacrissa stated.

"And you appear to have all those answers, Mrs Malfoy" Harry said warily.

He was a little surprised when she exploded in giggles.

"Oh please, child don't call me Mrs Malfoy it makes me sound much older than I already look. Please call me Nacrissa."

Harry nodded. "Very well then, Nacrissa. I suppose I shall start with my first question; Why did you wish to meet with me?"

Narcissa smiled. "I finally wanted you to meet your Godmother."

Harry blinked. Blinked again before giving up to stare at her.

Narcissa Malfoy; the mother of his most hated enemy at Hogwarts and the wife to the man that had even attempted to take his own life (among everyone else) was his supposed guardian!

"Your lying"

Narcissa's sky blue eyes drilled into his. "Oh"

Harry snorted. "So then what was the real reason you wanted to see me."

"I believe that I have already stated that reason."

Harry bolted straight up eyes blazing into hers.

"You can't be my Godmother. Were not even...even-"

"Family" Nacrissa finished slyly. "Yes, the wizarding world does have a tendency to use that wholesome word like a Dementor on a leash."

"But perhaps I should start from the beginning. It might take a while though so please pay attention. Would you like some tea?"

And so Nacrissa after setting them both with a pot of herbal tea and some biscuits (Harry wasn't too worried if they were poisoned because of the "Longevity" skill) started her tale that was unknown t practically everybody even her son and husband. Unlike the other Slytherins in Hogwarts, Nacrissa had wanted to expand her charisma with the other houses the pathetic little worm at the time labelled Lucius Malfoy had never been able to stop her until the marriage contract would come into effect at the ripe age of seventeen. Her gambling into friendship had landed in the fate of Lily Potter who was introduced to each other by Severus Snape (which left Harry reeling that the potions master was telling the truth.)

Narcissa and Lily had been great friends and though begrudgingly she had become friends with James, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin though she was less fund of Peter Pettigrew.

Tiem moved on and she skipped towards the events of the start of the First Wizarding War, Voldemort had started his search for the Potters and their son. Sirius had been dubbed the Godfather by James Potter while Nacrissa had been noted the secret Godmother by Lily Potter the acceptance of this had been kept shut behind bolted doors of the wizarding media especially from Dumbledore.

Nacrissa already married and bearing her first pregnancy though it might have been better if Harry remained in the wizarding world where he was proclaimed to be safe rather than the "dark" upbringing as the "mind-controlled" followers of their lord's victor would never be allowed in their house.

"So why now after all this time" Harry asked numbly staring down at the remains of his tea now drained the few small steam wistfully wafting in his eyes.

Nacrissa finished her cup and placed it on the petite table between them. "Do you recall the duel that my idiot of a son challenged to you?"

Harry surveyed her a little unclear to what she was getting at and never dismissed the harshness her own blood.

"Yes, I remember in my first year. He challenged me and...Weasley to a Wizards Duel at midnight in the Trophy Room but it was a trap to try and get us into trouble. He never appeared."

Nacrissa groaned. "And I pray only imagine that he made an oath to that?

Harry nodded.

"Pureblood oaths are not to be taken lightly. When he made that oath he technically called in his family name of the Malfoy lineage. And when Lucious attempted to use one of the Dark Lords objects just to kill a child it also broke that code of ethics since he took an oath with the Ministry when he attained a seat with the board of governors."

Harry frowned. "What does this mean."

"In simple terms; There is no more Malfoy family anymore. Their lineage will come to a close and the two will never bear children with the family tree drying up. With that as well comes my long-awaited freedom."

Narcissa pulled something from her seat and placed it in front of Harry he was a little startled at the puzzling object. It looked like an ordinary piece of parchment with incredibly extravagant writing encoded on but the major feature was that it was burning in emerald flames though, Harry neither felt and warmness emitting from the burning paper. Even touching that parchment he didnt feel any searing of flesh.

"This was the binding contract holding together myself and Lucius marriage as well as the proof of Draco being my son. I have tried and made many attempts to sway my wayward son into a more befitting and neutral worldview rather than following a "Drak Lord" that can apparently be taken down by an infant. But my hopes have died with this contract and now I want nothing more to do with the two."

Harry's eyes sparkled with the ebbing embers his confusion still strong.

"You still haven't told me what this has to do with me."

Nacrissa smile standing up and came closer to Harry. Bending down she enveloped the boy in cosy hug arms slenderly wrapped around his head cradled to her chest like any mother approaching a child.

"It means Mr P- Harry that since I now leave behind my role as the solitary and cold trophy wife you and I can become mother and son."

At half of Harry's current age if somebody had told him he could get away from the Dursleys snare of verbal abuse and manual labour he would have taken it without a second glance. Even now he was slightly tempted to take Nacriss on that offer.

"This entire story still seems a little too pronounced. Is there a spell maybe you could prove to prove you're telling the truth?" Harry asked.

Narcissa thought for a moment before pulling out her pocket a vial of Vertiserum.

"I do hope that Severus has taught you all what this is?"

Harry nodded. "I've come across it through my upper yearbooks. It's a potion that forces the drinker to reveal the truth.

Narcissa nodded. "Very true. However, there is a small chance that it might be fake."

Harry stared at the vial for a second before an idea struck him.

"Hey er, could I drink that?" harry asked awkwardly at the Vertiserum

Narcissa puzzled though compliant handed over the placid vial to her godson who uncorked the potion and downed the entire substance.

Harry took the vial nodding at the acceptance before dunking the vial's content down his cervix the unfamiliar bland taste rocked his insides almost feeling like a strange sense of dullness.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**{A SUBSTANCE HAS BEEN DETECTED IN YOUR BODY}**

**{3.2.1...CURE POISON HAS BEEN COMPLETED}**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skill Acquired: Detect Lie**

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Activate Skill: Detect Lie"**

"Alright, then Nacrissa you get one chance to win my trust. Are you really my Godmother?"

Narcissa nodded. "I am."

**{TRUTH}**

"Were you friends with my parents?"

"Yes"

**{TRUTH}**

"And you wish to become my guardian?"

"Yes"

**{TRUTH}**

Is this any ploy created by Lucius Malfoy, your son or anybody else that intends to bring me harm?"

"No of course not."

 **{TRUTH]**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Skill: "Detect Lie" has been upgraded from Level 1 to Level 2**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at that before mentally cancelling the effect of the skill. When Harry had discovered these skills he had thought he could try and max out their effectiveness but had hit a wall when there was no arrow icon in order to spend his points. It seemed that in order to level them up he needed to use the skill over and over and in time he assumed they would "Max" out or reach the limit of their effectiveness.

Also from the little experiment, he performed by ingesting the Vertiserum the System managing to catch on to his intentions and gave him the unique skill for what he wanted. The Systems goal was to help him along the way into becoming stronger however it was like a support stick up a high mountain; it would act as his guide and an extra leg to stand on but the rest of the work was his own to complete.

"I don't suppose your little interrogation is over now" Nacrissa asked while refilling her own teacup using a little magic to heat it to the agreeable temperature.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's over. You said before that you know how to cast those Silencing Charms correct? Could you possibly cast them around the room? I don't want what I tell you next to be heard by anybody.

"If you are worried about Draco and Lucius they arnt-"

"Please. It's urgent."

Her mouth gaping like a hung fish Nacrissa eventually caved before ordering the new House Elf (Denver) to evacuate the room for the next hour and by no means to eavesdrop onto them as she performed all sorts of Soundproof wards and charms on the walls, floor and ceiling even the gaps in the nearby window shuttered out the chirping of birds. They were practically ghosts.

"Alright then, Harry. I believe you had something you wanted to get off your chest." Nacrissa prodded while pouring his cup back with more refreshments.

And so Harry told her everything that had happened to him starting with the incident in the Chamber, Ron Weasley betrayal to awakening the strange power of the System and the supreme abilities he had gathered all the way to clearing his first dungeon and even to the explanation of the multiple questions with his newly awakened skill.

"And since you were telling me the truth I have no reason not to trust you just yet" Harry concluded.

Narcissa could do nothing more than stare at the amazement of the child wizard that was before her - no child was too small f a word to describe it and "man" would have been laughable" the rattling sound of her teacup bounced around the walls.

The boy was practically Merlin incarnate.

All he had done was ingest a basic potion of Vertiserum and had gained what he described as a "Skill" to tell if people had been lying. She had moderate to strong levels of Occulemency training and despite the fact she had been telling the truth she nearly always felt some form of probing in her metal barriers. Even Voldemort could not shadow his intrusion when he had scanned his followers in the first war for treachery.

How powerful would he become in later years? Was there even a limit? These skills seemed to act like special abilities that so far were limitless! Taking down two giant snakes, surviving the Dark Lord for the third time, defying Dumbledore (which was a miracle in itself) turning the tide against her political manipulating ex-husband. It amazing the Unspeakables hadn't tried to experiment him.

"Harry while I do believe that you could be the pinnacle of change in the Wizarding World you no doubt would desire the freedom of your own will above all. If you wanted me to perform an oath weighted on my life I would not rebuke against-"

Harry raised a hadn't before hauling himself from the comfy seat and for the first time in living memory willingly hugged the mature women in front of him silently returning the mutual feelings.

"If you would have me. I would love for you to be my surrogate mother." Harry smiled.

Narcissa Malfoy the Pureblooded trophy wife of the Malfoy household and symbol of cold calmness broke down in tears and embraced her new son in everything but blood trickles tears illuminated by the dwindling flames of the fireplace.

oOo

"You know they will try to stop us"

Harry chuckled as Nacrissa and himself briskly strode towards the pearly white building of Gringotts the passerby's of Diagon Ally was pointing and whispered in hushed groups whether it was the Boy-Who-Lived who had been ducking out of the public eye for the past few months or it was the wife of Lucius Malfoy in public without being ordered to by the feeble wizard. Or it could be that the two were together each holding hands.

They had stopped in their tracks when Harry had brought up the mention of the Dursleys where he had dropped by to pick up a few of his belongings. The Dursleys hadn't tried to stop him (not like they could) and had attempted to spit and belittle him for all of the work they had done in raising him.

Harry just hummed tuning them out while clearing out his cupboard as well as the secret compartment in the floor where he kept the photo album given to him by Hagrid last year he didn't want Dudly getting his grubby little hands on it. He had been calm and most likely he couldn't care less for what they thought.

Nacrissa however...

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" The Dursley trio started screaming menacingly hooligan anguish hands clutched to their faces scarping over themselves patting themselves down like trying to squash an army of scurrying insects crawling over them.

"YOU MADE THAT BOY SLEEP IN A DAMN CUPBOARD FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. ARE YOU PEOPLE SO INCREDIBLE SPITEFUL YOU WOULD TAKE YOUR PITY ON A CHILD." Nacrissa roared out black lightning emitting from her form. **"I curse you all in the name of the Black family. You will all never know love, you shall ever sleep an earnest nights rest, every day shall suffer and bleed in strife. To hell with you all."**

Black Magic. From the looks of it rooted in the ancestral Black lineage only able to be performed by a direct blood descendent.

Needless to say, the Dursleys would remain like this until would curl up wither away.

Harry hadn't done anything but watch as the one person besides Hagrid had put the fear of god into them. He hadn't even bothered to spare one last look at their snivelling hides before departing.

They were too weak to kill. The EXP points were worthless.

"Dumbledore most likely has a hundred eyes in here than the thousand he had in Hogwarts." Harry commented backpack over his shoulder patting a hand in his pocket to check that his hidden compartment was still securely inside. "My Invisibility Clock won't get us both over there without bumping into somebody and Gringotts from what you told me doesn't have a Floo Network."

Nacrissa hummed in agreement before she looked ahead of her the surrogate mothers face morphed into a sneer. "Speak of the devil."

Just below the pearl staircase of Gringotts bank stood Albus Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, Hagrid, a woman in cardinal red robes with an eye monocle in place- along with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George.

Harry sighed rubbing his eyes. "Was it so hard for them to just let him be?"

A month ago he would have just nodded his head and plodded on back to the Dursleys with his head bowed down because he was a weak snivelling little worm that had been a novice at both magic and the world - but it was all different now.

He had grown powerful - and continuously grown stronger every day each for something like this. He knew who he was, he knew what he wanted and even better with the power of the System he had his own method of getting to that point. Hew wanted to see just how far he could grow.

So I will not allow something so weak to stand in my way.

"Harry you know why we are here." Dumbledore chortled. "Will you please return to the Muggle World and back to your relatives-"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I believe I am already with my family. Allow me to introduce my godmother, Nacrissa Mal- oh I suppose I should say Nacrissa Black shouldn't I."

Dumbledore mentally screamed at that. He knew that the Potters had made a second guardian in the case of their demise but he had never known who it had been. Lily had created a mind blow chain among the family that would prevent the information from being released even if he had read their minds without them knowing he mind block would just give him a false name. But to think that it had been the women of the

Hagrid shuffled nervously hands wriggling together with enough strength to crush a miniature boulder. "Harry ya can't trust anything that wo-"

"That woman, Hagrid is my godmother. And you will address her by name." Harry growled voluntarily unleashing a small magnitude of his power around them all the crashing waves creaked a few of the magic shop windows. He didn't want to fight Hagrid who had done nothing but be a friendly ear to listen to him especially for the one that had introduced him to the new world. If he had to fight them then he would try to subdue Hagrid as weakly as possible his strength stat should be strong enough to incapacitate him.

If he needed to he could use that new skill.

In any case, time to cause a little strife.

"Mr Weasley may I assume you understand what transpired in the Chamber." Harry asked directing his attention to the elder Weasley.

For the first time, in living memory Arthurs face contorted in anguish with a tint of rage. After Harry had left Hogwarts as one of its students the news that had spread had reached the home of St Ottery along with the event that happened to his daughter who had been transferred to St Mungo's for her own life and soul hanging on the line had to be crystallized.

According to the doctors she had been brought there with a mysterious pouch of Galleons that had covered the treatment, Ginny was still alive although barely the crystallization was a means to stop the corrosion of Dark Magic spreading through her and an ancient method to restore her magical power and lifeforce. Arther Weasley after hearing what had happened to his youngest had stormed Hogwarts and blasted apart the entrance of the Headmasters office.

He showed a clear of example why the wise should fear the wrath of a good man.

Dumbledore knew he had no choice (also present with the other staff to perform any mind-altering effects) had explained everything that had transpired to their knowledge as well as the minimal explanation that Harry had told them. But they couldn't forget besides Harry and Ginny there had been one more person.

The second youngest Weasley.

Arther had shared an abandoned classroom with his son and had interrogated Ronald about what had happened. It was an obvious mistake that Arthur had coddled his children too much especially the younger breed. When it was obvious Ron changing the subject and the blubbering stuttering wasn't going to get anywhere Arthur had performed his secret talent of Legillimancy and scanned through Ron's collection of the fight.

He had seen it all and above all, he was violently disgusted by it. Through, Ron's persistence in calling his father who never answered his pleas the man had forsaken his coward of a son and deemed him a No-Name.

"I am aware of what has happened, Harry and I thank you for saving my daughter as well as the money you gave us for her treatment. I want to also deeply apologise for my son's disgraceful action the fact he could betray his own friend as well as his own kin is unforgivable."

Harry snorted. "Your apologies and benevolence are wasted on me Mr Weasley the person that saved your daughter was just a foolish Griffindor. But I never sent any money for Ginny's treatment much less even told as to what had happened to her."

Narcissa stepped forward. "Actually that was me"

Arthur stared blinking before the searing volcano that was his wife exploded.

"WHAT. BUT YOUR A MALFOY THERES NO WAY THAT YOU WOULD SAVE ON OF OUR OWN."

Narcissa frowned. "Oh. So I suppose you would prefer your daughter to be a discarded husk then."

Molly faltered at that. "W-well no but-"

"But nothing, she helped saved your daughter. You should be on your hands and knees to thank her for what she did." Harry snapped.

"We seem to be getting off track here." the women with the monocle stated stepping forward dipping her head to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter my name is Amelia Bones I'm the head of the Ministry of Magic DMLE or Department of Magic Law Enforcement. I require your assistance in-"

"I'm afraid that whatever you want I will be wont give you Mrs Bones." Harry dismissed her.

Bones sighed before nodding. "I understand that you might be unable to. What I have to ask of you is-"

"I believe that you misheard me Director Bones." Harry interrupted. "I never said that I was unable to help you I simply said that I won't."

"Why" Bones asked placidly. From what she had heard the young student of Hogwarts had defected himself as one of its own children. In truth, she owed a debt to Albus who had dragged her here but she owned an even larger one in her opinion to the young saviour that had saved the lives of all the students of the children that had ridiculed him, including her niece.

"I believe I told that to the Headmaster. I owe you people nothing in contrary to the near-death I've almost been hit with for the past two years and yet you have the gall to ask more of me. No more to hell with you all.

Albus took out his wand and had it brandished at Harry. "Harry I'm afraid that you might be under the influence of Nacrisa who ha been a follower of You-Know-Who. She is lying and deceiving you to-"

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA" Harry and Nacrissa exploded into laughter the young man had to physically lean on his godmother to stop himself from falling to the ground in hysterics.

"Listen here you pathetic, weak ass, manipulating faggot. You left me for dead with the wretches you called "relatives", I've saved your students and staff more times than I care to count and defended myself from the harassment of being a Parselmouth despite the fact none of the school staff stepped in to help me."

That last statement cut deep into Hagrid and McGonnagal.

"So are you going to get out of our way?"

Dumbledore still stood still."I will not, Harry."

Harry sighed exasperatedly before deciding to pull out his new "Skill". Rummaging in his back pocket he pulled out {RASAKA'S FANG} which was sheathed in a scabbard.

Dumbledore looked at the blade uneasily the factor being the boy had pulled it from practically nowhere. "Harry, before you decide to try barge by us all with brute force, know that the end result will be the same. Place that weapon on the ground and allow us to escort you back to the Dursleys. This is your final warning."

"Oh please, you old fool I have no interest in attacking you all. It's just a requirement for the next part, oh and Director Bones please don't hold this against me."

Director Bones eyes narrowed. "Hold what against you."

Harry uncorked the dagger from its sheath by an inch before slamming it back with a large clamp. Nacrissa already knowing what was going to happen pressed her fingers in her ears shutting out sound.

"Paralyze Shout" Harry intoned. A canary yellow shockwave bombed from the clamp of the knifes sheath and rocketed around the group once hit all crumpled all to the ground. Sparks of static emitted from the blocking members, Hagrid had fallen onto the Weasley couple who both groaned from the immense weight of the half-giant, Mcgonnagal and Dumbledore were both indisposed so numb and weak that they couldn't even flinch a finger, the same was for Bones who was more impressed a mere schoolboy had disposed of the leader of the magic police force. The counter curse wouldn't reverse the effect even if they could cast it since it technically wasn't magic.

The only ones that weren't affected were Fred and George. They had both warned Harry an hour ago with a small letter by Errol that he would receive trouble getting to Gringotts so he had warned the two of his plan to subdue the rest if they tried to interfere.

They both chuckled. "We wondered why you asked us to wear these "earplugs".

"Please don't tell me that you two are gonna try to stop me." Harry pleaded earnestly. The truth was it wasn't really the "mighty" Dumbledore that he was worried about nor the banshee-like bitch of Mrs Weasley. He couldn't raise nor sword or fist to the twins that had cared for him so fondly.

Fred and George looked to each other before walking to Harry's face remained neutral. Nacrissa tried to block their path but Harry gripped her arm gently before telling her to stand down. The twins stood right in front of the saviour of their little sister before pulling him into a fierce three-sided hug.

"We never wanted to stop you, Harry. All we wanted was to see you off before you left." Fred stated.

"You saved our sister and allowed her to live even when you owed her nothing." George muttered his face contorted into tear his twin not falling far behind in the waterworks. "Me and Fred here just wanted to see you one more time."

Fred turned to Nacrissa a warm smile plastered on him. "And we owe much gratitude to you, Lady Black, for your assistance in the financial department."

Narcissa smiled."Least I could do for the actions of my foolish ex-husband."

Harry pulled the twins into a hug patting them both on the back. "Farewell, you two may magic bless both of you. Goodbye Gred and Forge."

"Gred" and "Forge" grinned hysterically.

Harry and Nacrissa departed the two "accidentally" trampled on Dumbledores fallen body ignoring the banshee-like screams of Molly and the accusations of the "dark path" he was treading on by Dumbledore. Through those doors, he would be free though he had a feeling that fate would play a hand in bringing him back one way or the other.

That was fine with him. And who knows...

It might be fun.

oOo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Acquired Skill: Paralyze Shout**

 **{Paralyzes all enemies who hear this shout after a blade of a sword, knife or dagger is sheathed. Anybody who does not hear this cry will be unaffected. The power of the shout will increase in both efficiency and range as it is grown**  
 **stronger.}**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STATUS**

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**LEVEL: 20**

**JOB: NONE**

**FATIGUE: 0**

**TITLE: Calm Calamity**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**HP: 2,225**

**MP: 575**

**STRENGTH: 55 VITALITY: 40**

**AGILITY: 40 INTELLIGENCE: 31**

**SENSE: 31**

**Remaining Points: 0**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SKILLS**

**{PASSIVE}**

**PARSELTONGUE Lv.1**

**MUSCULARITY Lv.1**

**LONGEVITY Lv.1**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**{ACTIVE}**

**CLAIRCOGNIZANCE Lv.1**

**SPRINT Lv.1**

**MAGIC Lv.1**

**DETECT LIE Lv.2**

**PARALYZE SHOUT Lv.1**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
oOo

A/N: And another chapter bites the dust. Those that are hardcore anime fans like myself might notice some of the skills I would give Harry are taken from some anime.

For example, the paralyzing effect of the skill above is from Bofuri (I don't want to be hurt so ill max out my defence)

I've been getting some seriously good feedback from this latest work which I appreciate greatly especially to all my reviews.

However, I am faced with a unique problem.

For all those that know about Sung Jin-Woo, you will be aware that he became so powerful that very little could moderately faze him in terms of sheer power. Voldemort will be easily wiped out and Dumbledore will be nothing but ash (no future spoilers)

I have two options want you to hear.

Option 1 = A new OC with incredible god-like power.

Option 2 (my preferred version) = Harry gains a skill that lets him cross to other worlds. Combat others that are on par or could be a challenge.

Option 3 = I read the rest of Solo Levelling and try to get more evidence.

In terms of a lover, I was thinking Kurumi Tokisaki when I have gotten updated on the anime.

And finally, the new lessons I wanted to give him at the Salem Institute:

Voodoo

Hand to Hand Combat

Weapon Combat

Transmutation

Typhomancy

Magi - Tech

Aura Manifestation

Living Modification

Nature

Anti - Magic


End file.
